L'futures Amazone d'or
by Aino Minako Meiou
Summary: Saori já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer nada... então ela convoca várias garotas para serem futuras aprendizes. INSCRIÇÕES ABERTAS... corram em quanto é tempo!
1. A surpresa

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic **_L'futures Amazone d'or _**é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Princess Sophie Neveu.

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo I - A surpresa.**_

È um dia super agradável no Santuário na Grécia. Mas pelo visto para Saori, não é nenhum um pouco, ela anda de um lado para o outro, quando avista Tatsume e dá um berro.

Saori: - Tatsume! Seu inútil, venha cá e já! (Para variar, ela esta sempre de mal humor).

Tatsume: - Eu estou aqui, senhorita.

Saori: - Tatsume, convoque imediatamente os meus cavaleiros de ouro, até aqui: no Salão do Grande Mestre, eu tenho algo de muito importante a comunicar.

Tatsume: - Sim senhorita.

Tatsume no alto falante: - Cavaleiros de Ouro, compareçam imediatamente ao Salão do Grande Mestre, a senhorita Saori Kido, tem algo de extrema importância a comunicar à todos vocês!

**Máscara na Casa de Câncer...**

Máscara: - Mas que droga, o que essa vaca quer agora? Eu não posso nem continuar dormindo. Que saco!

**Então todos os dourados, estão a espera de Saori, no Salão do Grande Mestre. E Saori aparece.**

Saori: - Estão todos presentes aqui?

Cavaleiros: - Sim!

Saori: - Muito que bem, de qualquer forma eu vou fazer a chamada, até porque eu não acredito em vocês, vou começar se comportem!

Saori: - Mu de Àries?

**Mu de Áries: - Presente.**

Saori: - Aldebaran de Touro?

**Aldebaran de Touro: - Eu.**

Saori: - Saga de Gêmeos?

**Saga de Gêmeos: - Presente.**

Saori: - Máscara da Morte de Cancêr?

**Máscara da Morte de Câncer: - Qui. (Respondendo -aqui- em italiano).**

Saori: - Aioria de Leão?

**Aioria de Leão: - Presente.**

Saori: - Shaka de Virgem?

**Shaka de Virgem: - Gift. (Respondendo -presente- em inglês). PS: Fazer o que né? Não achei presente em indiano, que pena.**

Saori: - Dohko de Libra?

**Dohko de Libra: - Presente.**

Saori: - Miro de Escorpião?

**Miro de Escorpião: - Presente.**

Saori: - Aioros de Sagitário?

**Aioros de Sagitário: - Presente.**

Saori: - Shura de Capricórnio?

**Shura de Capricórnio: - Regalo. (Respondendo -presente- em espanhol).**

Saori: - Kamus de Aquário?

**Kamus de Aquário: - Cadeau. (Respondendo -presente- em francês).**

Saori: - Afrodite de Peixes?

**Afrodite de Peixes: - Here. (Respondendo -aqui- em inglês). PS: Fazer o que né? Não achei aqui em sueco, que pena.**

Saori: Kanon de Dragão Marinho?

**Kanon de Dragão Marinho: - Eu.**

Saori: - Shion de Àries?

**Shion de Àries: - Presente.**

Saori: - Muito que bem, chamada feita! Mas eu vou dar um aviso para alguns dos cavaleiro de ouro: Quando forem responder a chamada, eu ordeno que todos digam: Presente.

Máscara: - Ih, já vai começar a Saori, com essas frescuragens!

Saori: - Máscara da Morte de Câncer, cale-se.

Saori: - Quero que todos, digam Presente, em todas as chamadas que eu fizer, estamos todos entendidos?

Cavaleiros: - Sim!

Saori: - Pois bem! Eu chamei todos aqui...

Kanon: - Mas não foi você que chamou, foi o Tatsume, pelo alto falante.

Saori: - Kanon cale-se, deixa eu prosseguir com o recado!

Kanon: - Mas...

Saori: - Nem mais, nem menos, agora fique quieto, se não eu corto a sua língua fora, ok?

Kanon: - Ok.

Saori: - Bem, como eu estava dizendo, eu chamei todos aqui para comunicar a vocês, que de agora em diante, vocês todos terão uma grande tarefa a cumprir em outras palavras: uma grande atividade e serão avaliados por isso.

Shaka: - Do que se trata, Saori? Pode explicar melhor?

Saori: - Posso, se os demais fazerem silêncio.

Kamus: - Que besteira, é essa de sermos avaliados? Nem colégio é aqui.

Saori: - Isso, não é besteira. È de suma importância. Aliás, não precisa ser colégio para serem avaliados, vão ser sim de qualquer jeito. Isso é por vocês não fazerem nada, nem uma louça vocês sabem lavar. São um bando de inúteis! E outra coisa: Quando quiserem perguntar algo, levantem o dedo e esperem, a vez para falar e mais uma coisa: Me chamem de senhorita Saori Kido ou então de Deusa Athena.

Máscara: - Que frescura!

Saori: - Máscara da Morte de Câncer, calado! Se não se calar, da próxima vez, você sai!

Shaka levanta o dedo para falar...

Shaka: - Saori, posso?

Saori: - Shaka, me chame de senhorita Saori Kido ou de Deusa Athena, correto? Lhe dou a palavra para falar.

Shaka: - Correto, eu gostaria de perguntar, que grande atividade é essa?

Saori: - Essa grande tarefa é: Que vocês todos, terão de treinar as pessoas, na qual eu irei chamar. Serão as suas pupilas, que se por acaso, vocês vierem a morrer, elas serão as amazonas de ouro.

Shaka: - Como assim, elas, pupilas?

Saori: - Serão, todas do sexo feminino.

Shaka: - Ah tah...eu pensava que a gente ia ter que treinar pessoas do sexo masculino.

Afrodite: - Falam que eu sou bicha, então olha aí o Shaka, esta parecendo uma biba.

Todos começam a tagarelar no Salão do Grande Mestre...

Saori: - Silêncioooo!

Saori: - Bem, as duas primeiras moças, já devem estar chegando, em relação as amazonas, que moravam aqui no santuário, eu as "expulsei" eu dei uma viagem a elas de presente. Essas moças que vem aí, vão ajudar vocês, até mesmo nas tarefas domésticas, porque também não há criados, cozinheiras no Santuário para cozinharem para vocês. Acabou a mordomia de todos vocês.

E só para terminar: os dois antigos cavaleiros de ouro que sobriviveram a antiga guerra santa, também terão novas pupilas, não vai haver excessão para nenhum, estamos todos entendidos?

Cavaleiros: - Sim!

Saori: - Bem a reunião esta encerrada, podem todos se retirar, quando duas moças chegarem eu chamo todos vocês, novamente.

**Então os dourados se retiram do Salão do Grande Mestre.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _**Pois é pessoal, agora eu tenho várias fic's para trabalhar. E este capítulo terminou, mas não deixem de ler e também façam as suas devidas incrições para poderem pegar o cavaleiro de bronze e de ouro que querem como mestre e como namorado também. Não é necessário o cavaleiro que pegou como mestre ser namorado também. Pode pegar outro como namorado. Mas isso fica á critério de vocês. Lembrando que eu só vou aceitar o pedido, apenas da primeira pessoa. Então, portanto se apressem! Os cavaleiros de prata e os marinas vão entrar na história também. Só que somente os cavaleiros de bronze, de ouro e os marinas terão discípulas e namoradas. Já os cavaleiros de prata terão outro papel na fic.

**-Os cavaleiros de ouro: Kamus de Aquário e Shaka de Virgem estam ocupados, tanto como mestres e futuros namorados.**

**OBSERVAÇÃO: **Eu peço desculpas as demais meninas, mas infelizmente o meu computador deu um problema e eu perdi as reviews que haviam me mandado. Por gentileza mandem de novo. Eu prometo que isso não vai mais se repetir. Mas também ter um computador que nem o meu... ninguém merece mesmo! ¬¬

Um grande beijo á todos e fiquem com Deus, fui!


	2. A chegada das duas primeiras moças

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic **_L'futures Amazone d'or _**é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Princess Sophie Neveu.

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo II - A chegada das duas primeiras moças no santuário.**_

**Todos os dourados, estão nas suas respectivas casas zodiacais... mas enquanto isso no salão do Grande Mestre, Tatsume vai avisar a Saori sobre a bendita chegada das moças.**

Tatsume: - Senhorita Saori Kido, as moças já chegaram.

Saori: - E onde elas estão?

Tatsume: - Elas estão, na entrada do santuário a espera.

Saori: - A espera de que?

Tatsume: - Não sei, talvez seja da senhorita.

Saori: - Sua anta, o que esta esperando?! Traga logo as moças até aqui, ou você prefere que eu faço picadinho de você? ANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tatsume: - Sim senhorita, já estou indo.

Então Tatsume vai ao encontro das duas primeiras moças.

Tatsume: - A senhorita Saori Kido, aguarda as senhoritas com os seus treze cavaleiros, no salão do Grande Mestre.

Moças: - Mas não sabemos ir sozinhas. Isso aqui é muito grande ¨o.o

Tatsume: - O grande Tatsume as leva!

Moças: - Nós agradecemos pela gentileza... muito obrigada!

Tatsume: De nada! Agora vamos?

Moças: - Sim, vamos!

**Enquanto isso no salão do Grande Mestre...**

Saori: - SHUNREI!!!!

Shunrei: - O que foi senhorita?

Saori: - Avisa aos meus cavaleiros, pelo alto-falante que as duas primeiras moças já chegaram.

E que é para eles se apressarem e subirem até aqui no salão.

Shunrei: - Mas eu quero estar junto do Shiryu.

Saori: - Você não é paga para estar com o Shiryu portanto anda logo com isso! Fui clara?

Shunrei: - Está bem, estou andando!

Shunrei no alto-falante: - Prezados cavaleiros de Athena estejam presentes todos vocês no salão do Grande Mestre e sem atrasos! Isso é uma ordem absoluta da Deusa Athena.

**Então todos os cavaleiros de ouro se reúnem no salão do Grande Mestre e esperam a Deusa Athena chegar para dar o aviso. **

De repente ela aparece e fala: - Meus caros cavaleiros estamos aqui presentes, para que eu possa anunciar a chegada das duas primeiras moças que já devem estar chegando neste salão.

**Enquanto isso lá em baixo ainda:**

Moça1: - O que você achou do santuário?

Moça2: - Muito grande e essas escadarias podem matar qualquer um!

Moça1: - Que nada! Qualquer um não!

Moça2: - E porque não?

Moça1: - Oras porque para os cavaleiros de Athena não mata nem um pouquinho!

Moça2: - É realmente isso é bem verdade! Como será que eles devem ser? Será que são lindos? Como aqueles gatos de capa de revista?

Moça1: - Não faço a menor idéia de como sejam. Mas também não viemos aqui pra isso e sim pra nós nos tornarmos aprendizes deles e ajudá-los a proteger as respectivas casas zodiacais.

Moça2: - Calma! Só foi apenas um comentário!

Moça1: - Eu estou bem calminha!

Moça2: - Então que bom!

**As moças vão em direção da primeira casa: Áries.**

Moça2: - E aí o que você acha dessa primeira casa?

Moça1: - Normal

Moça2: - Normal? Eu não acho! É toda vermelha! Até mesmo os sofás porém os cômodos são de mogno bem escuro. Parece mais a casa do Bará! Me dá até arrepio!

Moça1: - Oras! Deixa de bobagem! É apenas uma casa qualquer como qualquer outra! Agora vamos em frente.

**Indo agora em direção da casa de Touro...**

Moça2: - Esta casa é bem grande não acha?

Moça1: - Realmente dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com você! Provavelmente o cavaleiro de ouro que habita essa casa deve ser grande.

Moça2: - Grande como?

Moça1: - Oras quando eu me refiro a grande eu quero dizer pesado. Em outras palavras obeso.

Moça2: - Ah tá. Mas essa casa é bem legal é toda em marron. Adoro essa cor.

Moça1: - É mesmo.

**Subindo mais degraus e chegando na casa de Gêmeos...**

Moça1: - Caramba! Só temos andado em círculos não acha?

Moça2: - É mesmo e como vamos sair daqui? Essa casa é estranha toda em azul marinho o cara que habita aqui deve ser sinistro

Moça1: - Não sei como vamos sai daqui. Mas eu não acho que o cara que habita essa casa deve ser sinistro.

Moça1: - Ei Tatsume?

Tatsume: - O que senhorita?

Moça1: - Só estamos andando em círculos e sempre voltamos para a entrada o que faremos? Desse jeito não vamos mais sair daqui!

Tatsume: - Pode deixar que isso eu resolvo!

Tatsume rapidamente saca do bolso um celular e liga para Saori e então no salão do Grande Mestre o celular toca e Shunrei atende...

Shunrei para Saori: - Senhorita Kido o Tatsume gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com a senhorita.

Saori: - Depois eu falo com ele, eu estou altamente ocupada! Diga isso a ele.

Shunrei: - Mas ele disse que é urgente um caso de vida ou morte!

Saori: - Ok eu vou atende-lo!

Saori: - O que foi Tatsume? Porque esta demorando tanto?

Tatsume: - Esse é o grande problema senhorita! Não conseguimos sair da casa de Gêmeos Estamos andando a horas em círculos!

Saori: - Isso só pode ser coisa dos gêmeos! Malditos! Tudo bem Tatsume pode deixar que eu já dou um jeito e a Shunrei liga pra te avisar que o problema já foi solucionado aguarde um momento. Tchau.

Tatsume: - Certo senhorita! Tchau.

Moça2: - E aí Tatsume?

Tatsume: - O problema já vai ser resolvido.

Moça2: - Ai que bom!

**No salão do Grande Mestre...**

Saori: - Gêmeos!!!!

Saga: - O que?

Kanon: - O que?

Saori: - Suas mulas mancas! Desfaçam esse labirinto vocês estão atrapalhando as duas moças de passar para próxima casa seguinte.

Gêmeos(Kanon & Saga): - Ok é pra já senhorita!

Então o problema é solucionado e Shunrei avisa para Tatsume e então as duas moças seguem em frente.

Moça2: - Eu espero que não tenha casa pior que essa heim!

Moça1: - Creio que não tem, assim eu espero.

**Próxima casa: Câncer...**

Moça2: - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moça1: - O que foi viu alguma coisa?

Moça2: - S-S-S-SIMMMM! Eu pisei em alguma coisa super estranha!

Moça1: - Pois eu não vejo nada de estranho...

Moça2: - É claro você esta usando óculos escuros! Ò.Ó Quem sabe você tira e vê.

Moça1: - E porque você não vê?

Moça2: - Porque eu não quero abrir os olhos e me deparar com uma coisa terrível eu sou medrosa e admito! Por favor tire os óculos.

Moça1: - Tá bem eu tiro.

Moça2: - Agora me diga o que você vê!

Moça1: - Nossa!

Moça2: - Nossa o que?

Moça1: - A casa é toda preta eu creio que o cavaleiro que vive aqui é Dark ou Gótico.

Moça2: - Mas isso não me interessa eu quero saber no que eu pisei, olhe para o chão...

Moça1: - Está bem! Puxa vida o chão esta cercado de cabeças de pessoas e até mesmo as

paredes e o teto!

Moça2: - E como você me explica que a casa é toda preta?

Moça1: - É que no fundo as paredes são prestas e em cima desse fundo há cabeças de pessoas, sem contar que a entrada da casa é toda preta.

Moça2: - E você chama isso de Gótico ou Dark?

Moça1: - Claro que chamo!

Moça2: - Ai ai eu estou com medo... medo... medooooooooooooooo! Eu acho que a aquela mulher do filme Espíritos veio me assombrar! Porque meu Deus?

Moça1: - Pára de ser medrosa garota! Que mulher nada! Abra os olhos!

Moça2: - Eu não vou abrir de jeito nenhum.

De repente a moça2 se joga nos braços de Tatsume.

Moça2: - Tatsume me leva no colo, eu estou com muito medo!

Tatsume: - Ok, mas você é muito pesada! Mas então vamos!

Moça2: - Vamos mesmo e já vamos cedo e não tarde! Eu quero sair daqui.

De repente aparece mesmo a mulher do filme Espíritos e fala: - Já vão tarde...

ahuahuahuahuahuah!!!!

Isso sem elas perceberem.

**Saíndo da casa de Câncer e chegando na próxima casa: Leão...**

As moças chegaram e encontraram um verdadeiro zoológico porém as paredes eram laranjas e as poltronas e tudo nessa cor de laranja com um pouco de bordô. Realmente elas acham muito estranho e se mandam.

**Chegando na próxima casa: Virgem...**

Moça1: - Que casa mais Zen.

Moça2: - É mesmo. E você percebeu que na frente dessa casa tem duas estátuas de Buda?

Moça1: - Sim eu percebi... mas porém a casa é até que bem bonitinha toda amarelinha por fora

e por dentro também é amarela com tons de marfin e dourado. Os móveis são marfins realmente um espetáculo, tudo em ordem bem organizado. E esta repleta de luz, paz e serenidade.

Moça2: - Estou vendo que você adorou tudo não é mesmo?

Moça1: - Realmente adorei... mas não adianta adorar né... creio que nessa casa eu não vou ficar mesmo e depois qual cavaleiro deve morar aqui?

Moça2: - Sei lá! Eu não sou adivinha!

Moça1: - Tudo bem vamos para a próxima!

Moça2: - Ok!

**Próxima casa: Libra...**

Moça1: - Esta casa não tem nada de especial é normal apenas nas cores azul celeste e azul turquesa.

Moça2: - É mas essa casa é bem melhor do que a aquela casa horrível que vimos bem lá pra baixo, não quero nem pensar em ficar lá.

Moça1: - Calma! Vamos agora...

**Próxima casa: Escorpião...**

Moça1: - Que casa bagunçada! É de uma cor muito bonita Vinho mas porém com tanta bagunça não dá nem pra passar direito.

Moça2: - É mesmo!

Moça1: - Mas chega de papo vamos logo.

Moça2: - Sim!

**Próxima casa: Sagitário...**

Moça2: - Olha tem um enorme buraco na parede! A casa é toda cinza. Bem discreto.

Moça1: - É mesmo! E nesse enorme buraco esta escrito em letras gregas alguma coisa...

Tatsume: - É o testamento do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Moça2: - Testamento? Como assim????

Tatsume: - Isso mesmo é um testamento.

Moça1: - Por acaso ele morreu?

Tatsume: - Sim morreu e antes de morrer ele deixou aí. Mas a senhorita Kido o ressussitou.

Moça1: - Nossa nada mal heim!

Moça2: - É mesmo!

Tatsume: - Vamos meninas!

Moças: - SIMMMM!

**Então elas se dirigem para a décima casa: Capricórnio e avistam uma enorme estátua que realmete acharam aquilo magnífico a casa era totalmente branca. E até combinaram de voltar para tirarem uma foto.**

**E assim elas seguiram em frente... próxima casa: Aquário.**

Tatsume: - Bem, senhoritas estamos quase chegando ao final.

Moça1: - Ainda bem, porque eu já estou cansadérrima!

Moça2: - Eu também.

Tatsume: - Então vamos andando...

E assim entraram na casa de Aquário. A décima primeira casa era verde água com azul celeste e móveis em cor marfin mas porém muito fria...

Moça2: - Nossa que frio que está aqui dentro!

Moça1: - Realmente esta muito gelado aqui dentro é uma geladeira. Mas se bem que isso é bom lá fora esta um calor infernal de matar.

Moça2: - É mesmo! Mas eu não estou agüentando todo esse frio. Tem um casaco aí?

Moça1: - Pior que não tenho nem mesmo o Tatsume tem.

Moça1: - Mas vamos!

Moça2: - Sim!

**Lá fora...**

Moça2: - Nossa aqui esta bem melhor!

Moça1: - Sim. Mas tá quente...

Tatsume: - Última casa senhoritas!

Moça1: - Ai que bom! Estou morta de cansada, sem contar que eu me cansei muito nessa minha viagem que fiz até aqui, sai da França até aqui na Grécia.

Moça2: - E eu então saí do Brasil até aqui!

Tatsume: - Calma senhoritas! Nós estamos quase chegando só temos que entrar na casa e passar pelo jardim de rosas do cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes... aliás vocês se conhecem são amigas ou não?

Moça2: - Somos sim! E muito amigas desde a infância! Eu conheci ela através de uma viagem que fiz para a França quando eu era pequena e então acabos ficando amigas inseparáveis apesar da longa distância ela também já foi me visitar no Brasil. É claro que eu passei uma longa temporada na França e até consegui ensinar o português pra ela. E ela me ensinou o francês! E ontem ela me ligou dizendo desta viagem e eu contei também que fui convocada. Daí ela me perguntou se era a mesma viagem, daí eu disse á ela que eu achava que era e no fim era mesmo! Não é mesmo maninhah????

Moça1: - É mesmo mana!

Tatsume: - Nossa que legal isso! Muito legal mesmo senhoritas!

**Entrando na casa de Peixes...**

A casa toda em tons de lilás com roxo e os movéis marfins. Com um enorme jardim de rosas de tudo quanto é cor.

Moça1: - Pelo visto aqui deve morar um bicha né?

Moça2: - Sei lá...

Moça1: - Mas é o que tá parecendo... e ainda tem algumas paredes que são do tom rosa.

Moça2: - É mesmo. Mas isso não vem ao caso quero logo chegar no salão.

Moça1: - Eu também. Então vamos.

Atravessaram o jardim de rosas e só mais alguns degraus e finalmente chegaram no salão do Grande Mestre...

Moça2: - Vamos bater na porta...

Moça1: - Vamos!

Tatsume: - Não é preciso bater! É só pegar abrir a porta e entrar.

Moças: - Está bem Tatsume! Vai em frente.

Tatsume: - Ok!

Tatsume: abre a porta do salão e de repente...

Saori aos berros: - Seu mal-educado! Não sabe que quando quiser entrar tem que bater na porta! Isso é falta de educação sabia?!

Tatsume: - Desculpa senhorita!

Tatsume falando nos ouvidos da duas moças: - Não liguem ela é assim mesmo! É jovem mas já é esclerozada! Espero que você se acostumem e cuidado com a fera!

Moças: - Pode deixar! E muito obrigado por nos avisar Tatsume!

Tatsume: - De nada.

Saori: - Então que começem as devidas apresentações e sejam muito bem-vindas aqui no santuário. Cavaleiros começem... o primeiro a começar será o cavaleiro de Áries. Então Mu queira se apresentar por gentileza.

Mu: - Sim senhorita Saori Kido.

**Mu: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries e meu nome é Mu de Áries. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Mu.**

**Shion: - Eu sou o antigo cavaleiro de ouro de Áries e meu nome é Shion de Áries. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Shion. Eu sou o mestre do Mu e já fui o mestre do santuário.**

**Aldebaran: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro e meu nome é Aldebaran de Touro. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Deba. Ou então tio Deba como preferirem**.

**Saga: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos e meu nome é Saga de Gêmeos. Mas podem me chamar por Saga apenas.**

**Kanon: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro Gêmeos também... quer dizer Gêmeos não e sim Dragão Marinho e meu nome é Kanon. Mas de preferência me chamem por Kanon de Gêmeos.**

**Máscara: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer e meu nome é Máscara da Morte de Câncer mas podem me chamar por M.D.M ou então M.D.M.C.**

**Aioria: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão e meu nome é Aioria de Leão. Mas podem me chamar apenas de Aioria.**

**Shaka: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem e meu nome é Shaka de Virgem. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Shaka.**

**Dohko: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra e meu nome é Dohko de Libra. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Dohko.**

**Miro: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião e meu nome é Miro de Escorpião. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Miro.**

**Aioros: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário e meu nome é Aioros de Sagitário. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Aioros. E eu sou irmão do Aioria de Leão.**

**Shura: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio e meu nome é Shura de Capricórnio. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Shura.**

**Kamus: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário e meu nome é Kamus de Aquário. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Kamus.**

**Afrodite: - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes e meu nome é Afrodite de Peixes. Mas podem me chamar apenas por Afrodite ou Dite. De preferência Dite.**

Saori: - Bom, as devidas apresentações foram feitas, agora por gentileza as senhoritas apresente-se. Qual das duas quer começar?

Moça1: - Eu.

Saori: - Então por gentileza apresente-se.

**Moça1: - Ok! Bom, eu me chamo Taís França Albano, mas eu gosto de ser chamada pelo meu apelido Aino Minako Meiou. E tenho 18 anos.**

**Moça2: - Meu nome é Priscila Nanda mas eu gosto de ser chamada apenas por Pritty ou então por Pritty Nanda. E tenho 16 anos.**

Saori: - Bem, como todos fizeram as suas devidas apresentações, agora os outros demais cavaleiros de ouro podem se retirar.

Pritty: - Qual será o cavaleiro que eu vou pegar? Ai ai...

Aino Minako: - Não sei... nem eu mesma sei qual ela vai escolher pra mim vamos ver né.

Pritty: - Sim isso que veremos migah!

Saori: - Bom, a onde pensam que vão Virgem e Aquário?

Kamus: - Oras nós iámos para as nossas respectivas casas.

Saori: - Pois vocês ficam, os outros já foram então eu posso dizer algo importante.

Kamus: - Então fale.

Saori: - Bom, a pupila do cavaleiro de Virgem - Shaka será a senhorita Taís França Albano entendido Shaka?

Shaka: - Sim senhorita Saori Kido.

Saori: - Muito bem, já pode ir e leve a sua pupila e mostre a ela a sua casa. E a deixe descansar porque ela deve estar muito cansada da viagem.

Shaka: - Ok senhorita Saori Kido, tchau.

Saori: - Tchau.

Saori: - Kamus eu não preciso dizer muito mais a sua pupila óbviamente será a senhorita Priscila Nanda, já pode ir e leve a sua pupila e mostre a ela a sua casa. E a deixe descansar porque ela deve estar muito cansada da viagem.

Kamus: - Tchau senhorita Saori Kido.

Saori: - Tchau.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A:_** Então assim termina mais um capítulo dessa fanfic espetacular, eu espero que tenham gostado. E me desculpem pela demora pra postar o segundo capítulo eu tive sérios problemas pra resolver e realmente não me sobrou tempo pra nada mas tá aí né gente.

Mandem reviews com comentários sobre o que acharam da fic, sugestões e também o espaço será aberto para críticas mas não sobre a minha pessoa mas em relação a fanfic.

Um grande beijo á todos e fiquem com Deus, fui.


	3. A chegada de mais duas moças

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic **_L'futures Amazone d'or _**é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Aino Minako Meiou(Também posso ser chamada de Princess Sophie Neveu, mas tanto faz né... xD).

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo III - A chegada de mais duas moças ao santuário e a rebeldia da discípula de Shaka.**_

Kamus: - Bem o que eu posso dizer, vejamos... a casa na qual a senhorita vai se hospedar por um bom tempo é bem aconchegante e o melhor ainda é que não é muito longe do salão do Grande Mestre. Como você viu é só sair do salão do Grande Mestre passar pelo jardim da casa de Peixes e descer mais alguns degraus e logo chegaremos na casa de Aquário.

Pritty: - É realmente bem perto. Bem, pelo menos alguma coisa de bom nisso tudo.

Kamus: - O que você quis dizer "com isso tudo?"

Pritty: - É que na sua casa não é pra qualquer um não... e sim para um bando de pingüins!

Kamus: - Que nada! No começo você pode achar estranho! Até porque você não está acostumada com esse ambiente e sim com outro de onde você veio. Mas com o tempo você vai acabar se acostumando.

Pritty: - Isso que veremos!

Kamus: - Bom, chegamos.

Pritty: - Que gelo! Tem algum ar-condicionado aqui dentro????

Kamus: - Claro, aguarda um minuto que eu já venho aqui ligar. Aliás, você gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Água, café ou chá?

Pritty: - Sim pode ser uma xícara de chá. Obrigada.

Kamus: - De nada... eu vou lá na cozinha trazer para você o seu chá.

Pritty: - Pode ser eu aguardo aqui na sala...

Enquanto o Kamus estava na cozinha, Pritty rapidamente se levantou do sofá e foi para a outro canto da casa(a sala de vídeo) dar uma olhada nas coisas, ainda mais que ela é hiper curiosa.

Kamus: - Pronto eu voltei! Mademoiselle?

Pritty: - Eu estou aqui... nossa quantos filmes você tem. Você tem tanto tempo pra assistir?

Kamus: - Receio que eu não tenho muito tempo para assistir somente ás vezes.

Kamus: - Vamos voltar para a sala sim?

Pritty: - Como quiser.

Então os dois voltam para a sala...

Kamus: - Aqui está o seu chá mademoiselle.

De repente quando Kamus vai entregar a xícara de chá na mão da moça a xícara cai bem em cima do ar-condicionado.

Pritty: - Nossa! Me desculpa não era a minha intenção.

Kamus: - Não foi nada, a culpa não é sua e sim minha. Mas eu creio que ainda tenha concerto não deve ter danificado por dentro...

Pritty: - Assim eu espero...

Kamus: - Aguarda aqui que eu vou pegar um pano para secar aqui.

Pritty: - Ok.

Kamus volta e seca o ar-condicionado quando de repente...

Kamus: - Ih o ar-condicionado não esta funcionando direito...

Pritty: - Não acha melhor desligar então?

Kamus: - Não ainda... olha só agora está pegando direitinho. Aguarda aí que eu vou pegar outra xícara de chá para a senhorita.

Pritty: - Ok.

Pritty aguarda quando de repente ela sente um cheiro estranho pairando no ar... era nada menos nada mais que o ar-condicionado.

Kamus lá da cozinha sentiu também. Kamus corre pra ver o que é...

Kamus: - Está tudo bem aí?

Pritty: - Creio que não! Olha só cheiro de queimado!

Kamus: - Meu ar-condicionado já era! Vou desligar isso antes que as coisas por aqui venham a piorar!

Pritty: - E pra mim já era também eu estou congelando!

Enquanto isso lá fora na escadaria do santuário...

Aino Minako: - Ei cara?

Shaka: - O que senhorita Taís?

Aino Minako: - Não vamos chegar nunca?

Shaka: - Claro que vamos!

Aino Minako: - Estamos recém na casa de Escorpião.

Shaka: - Senhorita Taís tenha mais paciência sim?!

Aino Minako: - Certo... e aí meu gosta de escutar música?

Shaka: - Claro eu gosto muito de ouvir músicas, mas somente nas horas vagas.

Aino Minako: - Certo! E que tipo de música você curte cara?

Shaka: - Músicas indianas como Kailash Kher e outros derivados. Também gosto um pouco de música brasileira como Djavan.

Aino Minako: - Cara a pergunta não foi essa. Eu quero saber se você curte pop, rock, j-pop, j-rock, mpb essas coisas sacô?!

Shaka: - Sim... mas gosto mais de música clássica.

Shaka: - Chegamos senhorita.

Aino Minako: - Bah cara isso aqui é o paraíso!

Shaka: - Aham.

Aino Minako: - Que sala maneira essa da sua casa cara! Vou me atirar estou morta de cansada!

Shaka: - A vontade... a casa é sua também de agora em diante.

De repente a moça se joga em cima do sofá de sapato e tudo e fica pulando...

Shaka: - Não quer tirar os sapatos? Sabe como é eu quero preservar a casa limpa. Sente-se senhorita Taís. A senhorita esta cansada como havia dito á pouco tempo.

Aino Minako: - Sim eu estou, mas não dá pra resistir essa belezura de sófa! YAHOOOO!!!!

Shaka: - Creio que os sofás da casa não foram feitos para ficar pulando mas sim para sentar-se.

Aino Minako: - Não tem problema como você disse é pra mim ficar a vontade e eu estou a vontade meu chapa!

Shaka pensando: - Isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava! Ela não pára quieta! Vai destruir a minha casa inteira. Imagina se ficar sozinha o perigo que não vai ser. Só eu não vou falar isso pra ela pois vai ser chato da minha parte.

Shaka: - Senhorita Taís não gostaria de ver o seu quarto?

Aino Minako: - Claro!!!! Yupi!

Aino Minako saltando do sofá para o chão.

Aino Minako: - Vamos! Vamos! Eu quero ver o meu super quarto.

Shaka: - Aqui é o seu quarto... bem em frente ao meu. Qualquer coisa que precisar é só

chamar sabe que estas perto do meu quarto.

Aino Minako: - Sim cara!

No dormitório:

O dormitório era bem grande, mas muito espaçoso. As paredes em tons de marfin e amarelo pastel. Os móveis da cor marfin também. E havia uma janela com cortinas em tom de amarelo ouro estampada com flores roxas e onde refletia bastante os raios solares. E em um canto do dormitório havia uma bicama que parecia ser bem confortável e macia. O enxoval todo da bicama era da mesma estampa da cortina. E havia um armário para a moça na qual não parava quieta nem por um minuto guardar as suas coisas. Do lado da bicama havia um bidê, onde havia um abajur em forma do Deus do Budismo o Buda. Ela aparentemente achou estranho mas deixou isso de lado. No outro canto havia uma escrivaninha e em cima dessa escrivaninha havia uma estatueta de Buda.

Então a moça pensou: - Pô! O cara só guarda porcarias! E esses cds que eu achei aqui! Ridículos! Eu vou tirar essas coisas daqui. Principalmente essa estatueta bizarra! Eu não vou receber as minhas novas amigas que eu fizer provavelmente com toda essa cacaria velha aqui.

Então a moça começou a jogar tudo fora. Um quadro que estava pendurado na parede com uma pintura indiana ela tirou da parede e colocou um pôster enorme da sua banda predileta Linkin Park. De repente ela foi pegar a estatueta e daí acabou por escapar das suas mãos e quebrou em pedacinhos. Essa estatueta foi presente da mãe de Shaka que antes de falecer deu a ele. E agora ele tinha colocado no quarto da moça de enfeite.

Shaka então houve o barulho e vai ver o que esta acontecendo no quarto da moça...

Shaka: - Desculpa por não bater na porta senhorita, mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Aino Minako: - Nada não... só essa coisa feia que caiu e quebrou fazer o que né. Algum problema?

Shaka olhando com uma cara de decpecionado responde mentindo: - Não tudo bem. Deixa que eu vou buscar uma vasoura para varrer tudo isso aí. Se não a senhorita pode sofrer um grave acidente com tantos cacos de vidro.

Aino Minako: - Tá bom cara, eu vou pra cima da cama pra não pisar nisso aí.

Shaka: - Correto, eu já volto.

Shaka: - Então vai a cozinha e pega a vassoura e volta para o quarto da moça para varrer a sujeira.

Shaka: - Bem, terminei qualquer coisa que precisar me chame. Aliás como esse quarto é bem grande há um banheiro dentro dele com chuveiro e banheira tudo como a senhorita precisar.

Aino Minako: - Valeu cara! Tchau.

Shaka: - Até mais e bom descanso.

Aino Minako: - Obrigada.

Aino Minako: - Bem, agora eu vou desfazer a minha mala e guardar as minhas roupas...

Horas depois de tudo arrumado no seu novo quarto...

Aino Minako: - Agora eu vou ao estreiar o meu novo banheiro já vou aproveitar pra colocar o som aqui e ligar, veremos o que eu vou ouvir vai ser... ah este aqui Malice Mizer - Illuminati.

Então ela colocou o som a todo volume e começou a berrar feito uma louca.

Shaka aparentemente esta na sala lendo o seu jornal e houve um barulho...

Shaka: - O que é todo esse barulho? É melhor eu ver o que essa moça maluca esta aprontando dessa vez, afinal de contas ela já andou estragando muita coisa por aqui logo no primeiro dia de hospedagem na minha mansão.

Shaka batendo na porta do quarto da Aino Minako...

Shaka: - Senhorita???? Está tudo bem aí?

Aino Minako nem ouvia nada porque colocou o som a todo volume. Ainda bem que pelo menos a vaca roxa da Saori não estava ouvindo mas porém só apenas nas casas mais próximas.

Shaka: - Ih que ótimo! Agora essa maluca não me ouve e de começo eu pensava que ela fosse uma mocinha calma e quietinha que nada! Como diz o ditado as aparências enganam!

Shaka se retira furioso, mas perto da moça ele interpreta ser diferente para não magoá-la. Mas isso apenas por enquanto.

Enquanto isso na décima primeira casa...

Kamus: - Pronto o ar-condicionado esta arrumado, se bem que não vai precisar. No seu quarto tem um também.

Pritty: - Legal!

Pritty: - Agora eu quero ir para o meu quarto...

Kamus: - É pra já mademoiselle, vamos. Bem, aqui é o seu quarto. Tem uma cama de solteiro, do lado da cama tem o seu guarda-roupa e do outro lado tem o bidê. E como o quarto é grande tem a sua escrivaninha, e todo o conforto que você precisa. E tem essa maravilhosa janela com cortinas em tons de verde água e azul celeste. Sem me esquecer que há também o seu banheiro particular. Bem, eu acho que é só. O meu quarto fica logo adiante saindo desse corredor e entrando para o outro e dobrando a direita você vai achar o meu quarto madame.

Pritty: - Ok mestre. Eu acho que já posso chamá-lo assim não é mesmo?

Kamus: - Como quiser. Bom descanso e até mais senhorita.

Pritty: - Tchauzinho.

Então Pritty se tranca no quarto e arruma as suas coisas. Uma hora depois... a moça se atira na cama hiper cansada e dorme profundamente.

Na sexta casa Virgem...

Aino Minako acaba queimando o chuveiro do seu banheiro particular mas teve a grande sorte de já estar com o banho todo tomado. Daí ela desliga o som e veste a sua camisola rosa bebê preferida que vai logo abaixo do joelho. Leva o som para o seu quarto e acaba por se deitar na sua bicama e dorme profundamente até acordar para a hora do jantar.

Três horas depois... Shaka vai até o quarto da moça e bate na porta que óbviamente esta trancada...

Shaka: - Senhorita Taís... senhorita Taís acorde! O jantar esta servido...

Aino Minako: - Q-Que? C-Como? Onde estou???? Que lugar é esse? Q-Que horas são agora? Quem é esse cara que esta me chamando?!!!!

Shaka: - Senhorita Taís eu vou responder as suas perguntas... Você deve levantar para ir até a sala de jantar e comer o seu jantar. Você esta no santuário na Grécia e vai ser a futura amazona de ouro treinada por mim. Eu sou o seu mestre Shaka de Virgem. São extamente 21:00.

Shaka pensando: - Eu não acredito que eu estou respondendo todas essas perguntas ridículas... mas fazer o que né é a vida...

Aino Minako: - Ok Ok já lembrei... eu já vou indo.

Shaka então a espera na sala de jantar.

O mesmo acontece com a sua amiga de infância na casa de Aquário porém Pritty não é tão chata quanto sua amiga que adora provocar.

Aino Minako veste seu roby faz conjunto com a sua camisola vai até a sua penteadeira penteia os cabelos loiros que são lisos e com as pontas altamente cacheadas. Abre a porta e vai até a sala de jantar.

Aino Minako: - Oi cara!

Shaka: - Boa noite senhorita Taís.

Aino Minako: - E aí cara? O que tem de bom pra comer?

Shaka: - Bom, nesse jantar tem macarrão com carne e para beber vinho branco. Mas claro que para a senhorita o que vai ter para beber é água. E de sobremesa tem mousse de maracujá.

Aino Minako: - Nada mal meu, mas água me poupe né! O cara é rico e só tem isso meu?! Não tem refrigerante não?

Shaka: - Senhorita eu só compro coisas saudáveis. E não "porcarias."

Aino Minako: - Ah tá deu com todo o seu discurso?!

Shaka: - Mas eu não fiz discurso nenhum! Mas chega de falar disso e vamos jantar.

Aino Minako: - Só uma pergunta...

Shaka começando a ficar meio que irritado: - O que...

Aino Minako: - Eu vou ter que te aturar todas as noites quando eu for jantar? Eu não posso jantar no meu quarto cara?

Shaka: - Não senhorita Taís.

Aino Minako: - E porque não? Você não havia me dito que de agora em diante a casa é minha também? Eu acho que eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender não é?!!!!

Shaka: - Bom, não poderá jantar no quarto pois pode sujar o quarto e a casa tem que se manter limpa e bem organizada. São normas da casa de Virgem ditadas por mim.

Aino Minako: - Ih cara quanta frescuragem! Bem, eu não quero mais.

Shaka: - Mas você nem tocou na comida e já disse que não quer mais o que esta havendo?

Aino Minako: - Nada! Ah cara só um aviso não esquece de lavar a louça.

Shaka: - Mas senhorita Taís a Deusa Athena foi bem clara que as discípulas teriam que ajudar na tarefa doméstica.

Aino Minako: - Mas eu não sou sua empregada por tanto faz você mesmo! Eu estou com preguiça... boa noite.

Shaka: - Boa noite...

Shaka pensando novamente: - Bom, por essa passa, mas ela que fique sabendo que na próxima vez não passa. Eu vou ter que dobrar ela muito bem... ensinar como se deve falar direito e não com gírias e ela vai começar a me ajudar com as tarefas domésticas também. Até porque eu não sou empregado dela. O dono da casa sou eu! E eu que dito as regras por aqui.

Shaka lava louça e vai dormir... o mesmo faz a sua discípula rebelde e encrenqueira.

No dia seguinte...

Kamus: - Senhorita Pritty hora de levantar... (ele batendo na porta do quarto dela).

Pritty: - Eu já vou peraí.

Enquanto isso na sexta casa... Virgem.

Shaka: - Senhorita Taís já esta na hora o seu café da manhã já esta servido!

Aino Minako: - Que que é cara! Será que eu não posso nem dormir meu. Só mais cinco minutinhos!

Shaka: - Nada disso daqui a pouco a senhorita Kido vai estar nos chamando e é muito bom que já esteja de banho tomado, vestida e de café tomado.

No salão do Grande Mestre...

Saori: - Tatsume! Sirva já o meu café!

Tatsume: - Já estou indo senhorita.

Tatsume pensando: - Nossa que legal, agora eu sou a gata borralheira. Tudo eu!

Saori: - Porque demora tanto com isso seu emprestável! ANDA LOGO!!!!

Tatsume: - Aguarda um pouco!

Tatsume: - Aqui esta o seu café da manhã senhorita!

Saori: - Até que enfim... após eu tomar o meu café eu quero que você chame todos os meus cavaleiros aqui e mais as duas moças que chegaram ontem. Eu tenho um aviso a comunicar. Mas lembrando que você só irá chamá-los quanto eu falar que pode, fui clara?

Tatsume: - Sim senhorita!

Um hora depois...

Saori: - Pronto Tatsume! Já pode convocá-los até aqui no salão do Grande Mestre.

Tatsume: - Sim senhorita Saori Kido.

Tatsume: - Apropósito onde esta a senhorita Shunrei?

Saori: - Eu resolvi dar uma folga pra ela hoje... mas é apenas só HOJE. Então portanto não vai ficar inventando coisas sobre a minha pessoa do tipo: que eu sou muito má e não dei folga pra você também. Aliás você esta proibido de pensar qualquer coisa ruim sobre a minha pessoa estamos entendidos Tatsume?

Tatsume: - Sim senhorita.

Saori: - Agora anda logo com ISSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tatsume: Ok senhorita.

Tatsume no alto-falante do santuário: - Prezados cavaleiros de ouro compareçam ao salão do Grande Mestre imediatamente para uma reunião de extrema importância com a senhorita Saori Kido e não se atrassem. Os cavaleiros de ouro Shaka e Kamus tragam suas discípulas também.

Na sexta casa Virgem...

Shaka: - Olha aí eu não disse que ia começar tudo de novo? Então vamos senhorita Taís?

Aino Minako: - Porque você não me chama pelo meu apelido de Aino Minako?

Shaka: - Porque eu não quero.

Aino Minako: - AFF!!!!

Aino Minako: - Aliás eu não terminei de tomar o meu café...

Shaka: - Você termina depois. Temos que ir...

Aino Minako pensando: - Eu fico me perguntando se a minha amiga se saiu melhor do que eu nessa casa e se o cavaleiro de Aquário é mais legal que esse mala do Shaka!

Então Shaka e a sua discípula rebelde vão "embora" da casa de Virgem. O mesmo faz Kamus com a sua discípula Pritty.

Já no salão do Grande Mestre as duas outras moças chegam.

Saori: - Sejam muito bem-vindas aqui no santuário... já já os meus cavaleiros de ouro chegam ao salão do Grande Mestre.

Moças: - Aham.

Então todos os cavaleiros chegam ao salão...

Saori: - Bem, meus caros cavaleiros de Athena... eu tenho a grande honra de lhes apresentar as duas moças que chegaram esta manhã. Então portanto façam o mesmo esquema de ontem se apresentem pra elas. E elas á vocês.

Cavaleiros: - Sim senhorita Saori Kido.

Depois de os cavaleiros se apresentarem á elas... chegou a vez delas se apresentarem á eles.

Moça01: - Meu nome é Annika Sant'Anne. Mas podem me chamar por: Anni.

Moça02: - Meu nome é Lune Kuruta. Mas podem me chamar por Lu-chan... hehehe.

Saori: - Bem, devida todas as apresentações serem feitas os cavaleiros seguintes que devem ficar no salão do Grande Mestre são eles: Afrodite e Aioros. Os outros podem se retirar.

Saori: - Bom, Afrodite... como você já sabe você teve que ficar uns minutos a mais aqui porque a sua discípula chegou e essa será a Annika Sant'Anne.

Bem, você já pode levá-la para casa de Peixes, eu creio que ela esta cansada da viagem e tal. Pode ir agora.

Afrodite - Sim senhorita Saori Kido.

Então Afrodite e sua discípula Annika Sant'Anne vão direto á casa de Peixes.

Saori: - Aioros devido ao motivo da sua discípula Lune Kuruta ter chegado hoje de manhã você tem que arcar com as responsabilidades de levá-la para a casa de Sagitário.

E como eu sei que provavelmente ela já deve estar morta de cansada da viagem leve ela para descançar e não esqueça de mostrar a casa pra ela, fui clara?

Aioros: - Sim senhorita Saori Kido.

Saori: - Pode ir agora.

Então Aioros também se retira do salão do Grande Mestre e leva a sua discípula Lune Kuruta para a casa de Sagitário.

_**Capítulo III terminado.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _** Bem, mais um capítulo que termina. Tá não esta lá grande coisas essa fic mas prometo melhorar. Peço desculpas as meninas eu não coloquei muitas informações sobres vocês duas mas em breve eu vou colocar. Não deixem de acompanhar a fic, porque com certeza vai haver ainda muita confusão vindo por aí.

Agora eu vou responder as demais reviews do pessoalzito... xDDDD.

**-Hikarychan: **Bem, como eu havia prometido a primeira que pegar os cavaleiros que quer leva! Então você pode sim ficar com o Dite como mestre e o Saga como namorado. Muito obrigada por se inscrever. Com toda certeza essa fic ainda vai bombar... (risos).

**-Lune Kuruta: **Bom, nem precisa implorar você já esta até dentro da fic e como eu havia prometido á primeira que chegar e pedir leva! Então você poderá ficar com o Aioros como mestre e com o Mu como namorado. Em breve terá cenas de romance. Oh lá lá isso com certeza vai ser maravilhoso!

**-Laryy A. K. McDowell: **Está aprovada para entrar na fic e poderá sim ficar com o Mu como mestre e como namorado será o que você me pediu o Miro. Em breve terá confusões e cenas de alto romance no ar.

**-Kao-chan: **Em breve você aparecerá na fic sim! E pode deixar que o Shura como mestre e o Dite como namorado serão todos seus! XD! Não deixa de acompanhar a fic, eu prometo aperfeiçoar melhor a fic.

Bom, as demais reviews foram respondidas. Não deixem de acompanhar a fic que em breve terá muita confusão e cenas de romance no ar. Obrigada á todos vocês que mandaram as reviews com as suas fichas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora eu vou colocar a listinha dos cavaleiros que estão ocupados. E mais abaixo as duas listinhas dos cavaleiros desocupados como mestres e desocupados como futuros namorados.

_**-Kamus: OCUPADO como mestre e também como futuro namorado. Dado de presente especialmente para a minha migona Pritty Nanda.**_

_**-Shaka: OCUPADO como mestre e como futuro namorado. Sim ele vai ficar comigo afinal de contas eu também mereço né gente... hehehe. O coração do virginiano esta resevado pra mim! VIVA!!!!**_

**_-Afrodite OCUPADO como mestre e Saga está ocupado como futuro namorado. Dado de presente para a _Hikarychan! **

_**-Aioros OCUPADO como mestre e Mu está ocupado como futuro namorado da Lune Kuruta.**_

**_-Mu OCUPADO como mestre e Miro está ocupado como futuro namorado da _Laryy A. K. McDowell.**

_**-Shura OCUPADO como mestre e o Dite está ocupado como futuro namorado da Kao-chan.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DESOCUPADOS COMO MESTRES:**_

_**-Shion;**_

_**-Aldebaran;**_

_**-Saga;**_

_**-Kanon;**_

_**-Máscara;**_

_**-Aioria;**_

_**-Dohko;**_

_**-Miro.**_

_**-Seiya;**_

_**-Shiryu;**_

_**-Hyoga;**_

_**-Shun;**_

_**-Ikki.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FUTUROS NAMORADOS - DESOCUPADOS:**_

_**-Shion;**_

_**-Aldebaran;**_

_**-Kanon;**_

_**-Máscara;**_

_**-Aioria;**_

_**-Dohko;**_

_**-Aioros;**_

_**-Shura;**_

_**-Shiryu;**_

_**-Hyoga;**_

_**-Shun;**_

_**-Ikki.**_

**Bom, o Seiya eu não vou colocar na lista de futuros namorados, porque este aí vai fazer par com a Saori... eu odeio os dois. Ò.Ó **

**E os marinas eu nem preciso dizer muito... estão todos desocupados tanto como mestres e como futuros namorados. Então corram em quanto é tempo e peguem os demais cavaleiros que querem... (nossa como eu sou má, eu estou colocando eles á venda... risos).**

**Então como eu havia dito isso fica á critério de vocês todas. **

_**Por enquanto é só pessoal!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um grande beijo á todos que estão lendo a fic e as demais meninas que garantiram seus cavaleiros e fiquem com Deus, fui! Ou melhor fiquem com Zeus, fui... xDDDD!


	4. Fazendo Novas Amizades

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic **_L'futures Amazone d'or _**é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Aino Minako Meiou(Também posso ser chamada de Princess Sophie Neveu, mas tanto faz né... xD).

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo IV - Fazendo novas amizades.**_

Bom não era todas as amazonas que haviam chegado naquele lugar, mas maior parte delas já estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares imagináveis do enorme Santuário de Athena na Grécia. Saori porém já estava farta de ter que ficar chamando todos os seus cavaleiros toda hora para dizer que mais amazonas haviam chegado. Então ela tomou a seguinte decisão: não ia mais chamá-los, eles que simplesmente se virassem. Quando alguma moça aparecesse ou mais de uma eles que teriam que dar jeito de mostrar o santuário a respectiva casa onde iam morar e levar até o Salão do Grande Mestre para ver Athena e falar com ela. Os dias dos treinos ainda não tinham começado. Mas em breve começariam e adeus mordomia!

Saori: - Bom, eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara á todos vocês: Eu não vou sustentar burro a pão de ló, mas como eu sou muito boazinha hoje você terão o dia livre para fazerem o que bem entenderem ouviram bem?

Todos: - Sim senhorita Saori.

Todos: - Já vamos.

Ainda os dourados parados com as suas discípulas...

Saori: - FORA DAQUI!!!!

Todos saíndo correndo.

Como já havia aprendizes morando no santuário como: Aino Minako, Pritty Nanda, Anni e Lu-chan. Essas resolveram mostrar as demais recém-chegadas as suas respectivas casas onde morariam de agora em diante. Só mesmo para dar uma forcinha para o douradinhos... xD.

Desceram as escadarias do santuário até chegarem na casa de Áries onde Kota ficaria de agora em diante morando.

Aino Minako: - Como pode ver essa aqui é a (famosa) casa de Áries... as paredes são em vários tons de vermelho e os sofás são em estampa vermelha com azul marinho. E os movéis são da cor mogno bem escuro mesmo.

Pritty: - Pra mim isso aí parece mais a casa do Bará...

Kao: - Cruzes, credo! (Fazendo o sinal de cruz).

Aino Minako: - Ahuahuahuahuahuah.

Aino Minako: - Calma Kao! Não fica assustada o Mu não lida com feitiçaria e muito menos falar com o diano né.

Kao: - É mas claro que com certeza a casa de Capricórnio é a melhor de todas.

Aino Minako: - Me diga uma coisa...

Kao: - O que?

Aino Minako: - Só por causa daquela bendita estátua?

Kao: - Não! É que na minha casinha linda e maravilhosa tem uma passagem secreta que dá acesso á uma sala onde tem computadores...

Aino Minako: - Ahuahuahuahuaha... você só pode estar brincando com isso.

Kao: - É verdade. Se não acredita pergunta para o Shura.

Aino Minako: - Mas como? Você acabou de chegar e o Shura já te mostrou isso? (Aino Minako de boca aberta).

Kao: - Pois é né gente. Enquanto vocês estavam distraídas vendo aquela estátua gigantesca que tem na casa de Capricórnio e tirando várias fotos dela eu e ele aproveitamos para dar uma fugidinha e daí ele me mostrou. Mas ele disse que eu não poderia contar para ninguém.

Anni: - Ui ui... fugidinha???? Nossa! Aconteceu mais algumas coisa que nós não sabem heim Kao?

Kao: - Não seja ridícula! É óbvio que não.

Aino Minako: - Vamos párar meninas com isso!

Kao: - E agora acredita em mim hein Aino?

Aino Minako: - Sim... é que eu sou muito desconfiada.

Pritty: - É mas e aí Aino?

Aino Minako: - E aí o que Pritty?

Pritty: - Você já contou para as meninas que você tem uma grande implicancia com o Shaka... e isso desde que chegou aqui.

Aino Minako: - Eu implicar com ele? Porque isso agora hein Priscila? PORQUE?!!!!

Pritty: - Calma Aino! Ei meninas vocês já notaram que cada vez que eu falo do Shaka pra ela, ela fica desse jeito toda nervosinha?

Todas: - Sim notamos. Tem algo no meio disso tudo.

Pritty: - Ah se tem!

Aino Minako: - Priscila você quer párar hein! Eu mal o conheço, só faz apenas uma única semana que eu estou aqui. Não precisa ficar falando esse tipo de coisa para as outras. E as recém-chegadas como é que ficam nessa história hein? Me diz!

Pritty: - Calma maninhah! Nunca te vi tão bravinha assim. E ainda mais por causa de um homem.

Aino Minako: - E você queria que você o que? Queria que eu ficasse com os nervos á flor da pele por causa de uma mulher de certo? Eu não sou lésbica tá!

Kota: - Calma Aino! Assim você só esta admitindo que tem uma queda pelo loirão.

Aino Minako: - Até parece... ele é um tremendo paspalho se quer saber. Ele não deixa eu fazer nada que eu quero.

Nina: - Eu sei que eu sou quieta e que eu recém cheguei aqui mas me diz aí o seu mestre já deu algum sinal que possa gostar de você?

Aino Minako: - Oh que legal! Agora até mesmo as recém-chegadas vão ficar me interrogando e tudo por culpa de quem? Só pode ser culpa da Pritty!

Shaka chegando...

Shaka: - Bom dia meninas!

Todas: - Bom dia!

Shaka: - Por acaso as senhoritas estavam falando de mim?

Pritty: - Claro que sim!

Aino Minako colocando a mão na boca da amiga.

Aino Minako: - Não estavámos falando nada a seu respeito cara!

Pritty dando um chute na canela de Aino Minako assim conseguiu fazer com que Aino largasse dela.

Pritty: - Não vá embora ainda não senhor Shaka. Sim nós estavámos falando do senhor...

Lu-chan: - Estavámos falando que a sua querida discípula tem uma queda por você.

Shaka vermelho: - O-O que? O que significa isso hein senhoritas?

Set se "metendo" na conversa das demais.

Set: - É isso mesmo pelo jeito que ela tá bravinha quando falam no senhor ela gosta de você.

Aino Minako: - Ei você recém chegou! E também esta falando asneiras!

Aino Minako: - É melhor eu ir embora daqui...

Shaka: - Ei senhorita Taís espere!

Aino Minako: - Cala boca cara! Eu não quero falar com você e nem com ninguém.

Aino Minako sai correndo em direção á praia que havia próxima do santuário ao sair do santuário. Queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. Só havia passado uma semana que chegou e já tinha gente falando que ela gosta do cavaleiro de Virgem.

Aino Minako: - Mas como eu posso gostar dele? Ele é tão feio, é um mala! Ele é tudo de ruim, não deixa eu fazer nada que eu quero. Ah mas deixa pra lá elas me pagam agora quando haver alguma coisa alguma suspeita sobre que elas possam estar gostando dos seus devidos mestres eu juro que vou pagar na mesma moeda o que elas me fisseram passar hoje. Principalmente a Pritty. Como ela ousou a se atrever a dizer isso na frente do paspalho do Shaka?! Ai que ódio! E porque aquele besta estava corado na hora que falaram aquilo pra ele? Um monte de perguntas que eu ao menos nem consigo as respostas pra elas.

Nina e Termis se aproximando de Aino Minako na praia... as duas também haviam recém-chegando no santuário. E como ouviram caladas a cada palavra que as outras disseram á Aino foram tentar ajudar em alguma coisa...

Nina: - Você está bem?

Aino: - Eu bem? Claro que não! Ainda mais depois do que falaram pra mim e perto do Shaka.

Termis: - Mas porque você o odeia tanto assim?

Aino Minako: - Simples! É porque ele não me deixa fazer nada que eu quero.

Nina: - Bem, se ele não deixa você fazer nada que quer então eu só te digo uma coisa...

Aino Minako: - O que????

Nina: - Eu espero que o meu mestre não seja mal que nem o seu!

Termis: - Ah deixa disso! Olha se a tal Pritty falou aquele monte de coisas pra você não dá bola... isso prova que ela nunca foi e nunca será sua amiga de verdade.

Aino Minako: - Sei lá... eu estou tão confusa...

Nina: - Olha eu sei que é cedo demais para dizer isso mas... se quiser contar com a gente saiba que você pode...

Termis: - É isso mesmo Nina! Pra tudo que der e vier!

Aino Minako: - Obrigada meninas!

Termis: - Mas eu creio que elas não fizeram aquilo de propósito... assim eu acho. /

Aino Minako: - Ah sei lá, vai lá se saber... mas agora com que cara eu vou chegar na casa de Virgem e enfrentar o Shaka?

Nina: - Oras com a mesma cara de sempre... kkkkkkkk. Desculpa eu não pude evitar de rir disso.

Aino Minako: - Tudo bem...

Termis: - Eu acho que você deve ir de cabeça erguida afinal de contas você não fez nada á ele só apenas quebrou algumas coisas na casa de Virgem.

Aino Minako: - É isso que eu vou fazer. Eu não vou dar bola!

Termis: - Que tal se nós fossémos ir no Mc Donald's daqui da Grécia?

Nina: - Hummmm, não seria uma má idéia e você Aino o que acha da idéia?

Aino Minako: - Ótima! Então vamos.

Nina e Termis: - Sim vamos! Mais tarde nós arrumamos as coisas no armários dos nossos quartos nas nossas respectivas casas.

Então assim elas foram lanchar no Mc Donald's e enquanto as outras meninas foram almoçar na casa de Aquário junto com Pritty. Sim isso porque o francês não era somente bom como cavaleiro mas bom também como chefe de cozinha.

_**Capítulo IV terminado.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _** Bem, meninas eu tentei fazer um capítulo que prestasse, mas eu creio que não ficou lá grandes coisas. Bom você já devem ter percebido que a Aino fica sempre nervosa quando o assunto é o indiano. E o Shaka então nem se fala! Eu ainda vou colocar cenas de romance mas isso vai demorar um pouco, pelo fato que eu tenho que pensar como eu vou fazer isso. Vocês também podem me dar uma ajudinha mandando reviews dizendo como querem que seja (uma primeira cena de amor entre vocês e o seus queridinhos... xDDDD).

Então mandem reviews com comentários sobre a fic, sugestões e até mesmo críticas construtivas sempre sobre a fic não sobre a minha pessoa.

Agora eu vou responder as demais reviews da meninada aqui... (risos).

**-Nina Schneizler: **Bem, eu não preciso explicar muito né... mas você pode sim ficar com o Shion como mestre e com o Kanon como futuro namorado.

**-Artemis de Libra: **Você com certeza deve estar querendo me matar por as reviews terem sido apagadas. Mas a culpa foi dessa droga de pc que eu tenho. ¬¬

Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar você de fora da fic. Pode sim participar! E como eu sou uma boa menina eu digo que você pode ficar com o Saga como mestre! E com o Máscara como futuro namorado. É isso aí exige que o Saga te ensine a aprender a risada dele... (risos).

**-andromeda alchemist: **Bom, já que você pede o seu desejo é uma ordem pode ficar sim com o Kanon como mestre já que o Saga já esta ocupado. E como namorado vai ser o seu querido Aioria!

**-Melissa: **E aí Melissa? Gostou de você poder aparecer na fic nem que seja um pouquinho gostou? Eu espero que sim! É óbvio que você vai aparecer muito mais na fic isso é só apenas o começo dessa bagunça... (risos).

E pode sim ficar com o Deba como mestre e com o Shion como futuro namorado. Pode deixar que ninguém tasca o seu Deba e o seu Shion, só você mesma é claro.

**-Laryy A. K. McDowell: **De nada! Eu só fiz o que tinha que ser feito afinal de contas quem chegar primeiro e pegar leva! Pode sim chamar o Mu de: Senhor Carneiro... ahuahuahahauhuahuahauhuahah. E ainda bem que você gostou da fic, eu estou me esforçando um monte pra que saia algo que preste e tomara que eu consiga por Zeus!

Bom, as demais reviews foram automaticamente respondidas. Não deixem de acompanhar a fic que em breve terá muita confusão e cenas de romance no ar. Obrigada á todos vocês que mandaram as reviews com as suas fichas. E continuem mandando as fichas porque ainda dá tempo é só correr!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora eu vou colocar a listinha dos cavaleiros que estão ocupados. E mais abaixo as duas listinhas dos cavaleiros desocupados como mestres e desocupados como futuros namorados.

_**-Kamus: OCUPADO como mestre e também como futuro namorado. Dado de presente especialmente para a minha migona Pritty Nanda.**_

_**-Shaka: OCUPADO como mestre e como futuro namorado. Sim ele vai ficar comigo afinal de contas eu também mereço né gente... hehehe. O coração do virginiano esta resevado pra mim! VIVA!!!!**_

**_-Afrodite OCUPADO como mestre e Saga está ocupado como futuro namorado. Dado de presente para a _Hikarychan! **

_**-Aioros OCUPADO como mestre e Mu está ocupado como futuro namorado da Lune Kuruta.**_

**_-Mu OCUPADO como mestre e Miro está ocupado como futuro namorado da _Laryy A. K. McDowell.**

_**-Shura OCUPADO como mestre e o Dite está ocupado como futuro namorado da Kao-chan.**_

_**-Shion OCUPADO como mestre e o Kanon está ocupado como futuro namorado da Nina Schneizler.**_

_**-Saga OCUPADO como mestre e o Máscara está ocupado como futuro namorado da Artemis de Libra.**_

**_-Kanon OCUPADO como mestre e o Aioria está ocupado como futuro namorado da _andromeda alchemist.**

_**-Aldebaran OCUPADO como mestre e o Shion está ocupado como futuro namorado da Melissa.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DESOCUPADOS COMO MESTRES:**_

**-Aioria;**

**-Máscara;**

**-Miro;**

**-Dohko;**

**-Seiya;**

**-Shiryu;**

**-Hyoga;**

**-Shun;**

**-Ikki.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FUTUROS NAMORADOS - DESOCUPADOS:**_

**-Aldebaran;**

**-Aioros;**

**-Dohko;**

**-Shura;**

**-Shiryu;**

**-Hyoga;**

**-Shun;**

**-Ikki.**

**Bom, o Seiya eu não vou colocar na lista de futuros namorados, porque este aí vai fazer par com a Saori... eu odeio os dois. Ò.Ó **

**E os marinas eu nem preciso dizer muito... estão todos desocupados tanto como mestres e como futuros namorados. Então corram em quanto é tempo e peguem os demais cavaleiros que querem... (nossa como eu sou má, eu estou colocando eles á venda... risos).**

**Então como eu havia dito isso fica á critério de vocês todas. **

_**Por enquanto é só pessoal!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um super beijo á todos que estão lendo a fic e as demais meninas que garantiram seus cavaleiros e fiquem com Zeus, fui!


	5. Informações das demais meninas

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic **_L'futures Amazone d'or _**é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Aino Minako Meiou(Também posso ser chamada de Princess Sophie Neveu, mas tanto faz né... xD).

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo V - Informações das demais meninas que vão entrar na fic.**_

**Hikarychan:**

Nome: Annika Sant'Anne

Apelido : Anni

Aparência: Cabelos pretos levemente ondulados até a altura dos ombros, olhos azuis, pele branca e macia, tem uma tatuagem de estrela na nuca. Tem uma aparência séria, apesar de não ser.

Personalidade: Gosta muito de falar mas é meio tímida com quem ainda não conhece, o que leva as pessoas a pensarem que ela é quieta. É meio "certinha", mas pode ser muito louca quando convém. É alegre mas muda de humor com facilidade - uma palavra pode deixá-la muito feliz ou muito triste. Gosta de ser amiga de todos e as vezes é meio indecisa.

O que gosta: Treinar, ler livros, ouvir música e dançar, dormir, seus amigos,sudoku, de tangerina, bichos de pelúcia e desenhar.

O que não gosta: Livros de auto-ajuda, dor de cabeça, ficar com fome, de grande parte dos insetos, ficar curiosa, de qualquer tipo de injustiça.

Mestre: Afrodite.

Namorado: Saga

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lune Kuruta:**

Nome: Lune Kuruta.

Idade: 18 anos.

Apelido: Lu-chan.

Aparência: Cabelos pretos levemente ondulados até a cintura, olhos violeta, pele clara e delicada, rostinho angelical.

Personalidade: Uma verdadeira menina. Gosta de brincar, cantar, é amiga, sempre muito filiz! Adora brincar com o Kiki, contar piadas (o Aioros, como bom sagitariano, adora isso...) canta muito bem! É uma garota leve, de bem com a vida, cujo único propósito é fazer as pessoas ao seu redor felizes. Ama dias ensolarados, porque pode sair aos jardins, mas também ama dias chuvosos e frios porque ela pode ficar quentinha em casa conversando com os amigos, tomando chocolate quente e cochilando. Por incrível que pareça, porém, ela é tímida com relação a namoro - é que ela é tão criança que acaba vendo os rapazes como amigos, e não como namorado em potencial. É um pouco ingênua. O Afrodite fica furioso, porque ela é muito amiga dele e não percebe os olhares de CERTO CAVALEIRO... e por isso tenta dar uma de cupido. O pisciano vive testando maquiagens na pobrezinha, que não reclama e até acha engraçado.

O que gosta: Ler livros, escrever, ouvir música, cantar e dançar pelos jardins, ajudar seus amigos, plantas.

O que não gosta: Infelicidade, maldade.

Mestre: Aioros.

Namorado: Mu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larry A. K. McDowell:**

Nome: Dakota Itsune.

Apelido: Kota (Mas não gosta de apelidos).

Aparência: Cabelos curtos atrás com duas mechas longas na frente (até a cintura), prateados e lisos. Olhos amarelo cor-de-âmbar, sendo que o direito é parcialmente coberto pela franja grande e perfeita. Tem uma cicatriz discreta que "atravessa" o olho direito (sim, o que fica coberto pela franja) não... ela não é cega desse olho... xD! Só deixou a franja crescer para as pessoas não ficarem olhando pra cicatriz. Pele pálida, muito pálida, aparência quase doentia. Curvas discretas. Unhas sempre pintadas de roxo escuro.

Personalidade: Fria, distante, calculista, exigente e rude. Parece não ter sentimentos. Não se importa em ferir verbalmente uma pessoa e quando fica irritada age e fala antes de pensar e, na maioria das vezes, não se arrepende depois. É meio anti-social, e não se importa em dar um belo corte em quem tentar conversar com ela (se Dakota não for com a cara da pessoa). Nunca resiste à chance de soltar um comentário sarcástcio ou irônico nas horas mais inapropriadas. Mesmo assim, se importa muito com os amigos e seria capaz de dar a própria vida para protegê-los.

O que gosta: Treinar, ler, escrever, cantar, gosta da neve, chuva, dias frios, da lua, da noite, das estrelas, ficar admirando o céu noturno, silêncio.

O que não gosta: Que duvidem da sua força, dias quentes, ser provocada, inveja, falsidade e mentira.

Mestre: Mu.

Namorado: Miro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kao-chan: **

Nome: Kaoru Shiranui.

Apelido : Kao.

Aparência: Cabelos modernos e prateados, olhos dourados, sedutores . Tem um rosto meio arredondado, nariz arrebitado, uma pinta pequena logo abaixo do lado esquerdo do nariz e boca carnuda. Ela não é nem um pouco magrelinha, tem 1,70 e 64kg. Tem seios MUITO grandes, uma cintura relativamente fina, um quadril bem largo, pernas grossas e torneadas e é muito bunduda.

Personalidade: É muito decidida e durona. Não se assusta fácil, não perde fácil. É muito inteligente... Porém ela é, tarada. Adora dar em cima dos caras bonitos e tem um tara por bundas masculinas bem formadas.

O que gosta: Cantar, desenhar, lutar, vencer. AMA flores e a natureza, mas mesmo assim não larga seu Ipod, seu celular e seu video-game, ah sim... ela adora a arte da sedução e não para de fazê-la, afinal, ela nunca levou um fora na vida.

O que não gosta: BARATAS! Se ela ver uma tem um ataque de fobia e desmaia xx' Não gosta de perder, de se cansar, se ficar feia. Tipo o cabelo não ficar no lugar, a maquiagem borrar.

Mestre: Shura.

Namorado: Afrodite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nina Schneizler: **

Nome: Nina Schneizler Mazscroviesh.

Apelido: Nina.

Aparência: Extremamente branca, aparência mórbida, com uma pinta no canto dos olhos e um Terceiro Olho. Cabelos negros como a noite (uhll, aushuashuas, igual ao do Shiryu), lisos, com comprimento já se passando da cintura e com algumas mexas de franja que cobriam quase completamente os olhos. Olhos verde acizentados com ar mortos, não era cega, mas tinha um olhar triste, cheio de magoá. É extramemente (MUITO mesmo magra)! Mas nem por isso deixa de ter um corpo escultural!

Personalidade: Ar de criança, mas mente de mulher. É islandesa (mas foi criada na Índia), por isso tem a aparência de um iceberg. Não demonstra sentimentos, na verdade, nunca quis tê-los. É MUITO³ tímida e calma. É quieta e certinha, por isso nunca há como saber oque está de passando por sua cabeça. Sempre foi a nerda da classe, por isso quase não tem amigas, é muito fechada também e esse é uma das grandes razões para ser tão sozinha, não precisa das pessoas, sempre teve somente a si mesma, procura não manter contatos sociais, na verdade é anti-social, e evita muito contato com as pessoas, tem medo de se machucar e machucar os outros. Por isso, o Kanonzinho vai ralar pra conquistar esse coração de pedra! Eu citei que ela tem insônia e anorexia (é o motivo dela ser TÃO magra)? É... é isso aê!

O que gosta: Ler milhares de livros, sua casa é uma biblioteca (não literalmente, é claro). Silêncio, é a sua fortaleza, onde ela procura forças para continuar. Chuva, porque assim ninguém enche o saco dela. Meditação, é o única momento que ela tem com ela mesma. Ela desenha muito! E muito bem! E adora contos de fadas ou contos mitológicos (de preferência os da mitologia nórdira, ela sabe um monte deles).

O que não gosta: Pessoas estressadas, o Sol, ser desreipeitada, pessoas insistentes (não no sentido de lutar por um ideal e sim de ficar insistindo para que faça isso ou aquilo) e comida mexicana!

Mestre: Shion.

Namorado: Kanon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Artemis de Libra:**

Nome: Atermis Forteville.

Apelido: Termis.

Aparência: Olhos verdes escuros, cabelos castanhos claros, ondulados ate a cintura (quase sempre presos por uma trança foruxa ou soltos), 1,74 de altura 65 kilos, pele alva(a quem diga que ela parece um cadáver quando está sob a luz do luar) e corpo definido.

Personalidade: Timida, Calma(mais se fica nervosa não tem quem segure), distraida, distante e calada(mais digamos que com as amigas fala pelos cotovelos).

O que gosta: Silâncio, caminhar de noite, da lua, chuva, ler, ficar de olhos fechados setindo a brisa em seu rosto, ficar deitada debaixo de árvores, desenhar, observar o céu, sorvete, chocolate, espadas, adagas e ursinhos de pelúcia(digamos que ela sempre leva um consigo).

O que não gosta: Muito Barrulho, que a irritem, acordar cedo, pesadelo, calor, pessoas metidas, que peguem seu ursinho e batam nele(isso faz ela virar uma fera), mentiras e preconceito.

Mestre: Saga.

Namorado: Máscara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**andromeda alchemist:**

Nome: Nelly Gêiser Avalong

Apelido: Nil.

Idade: 17.

Aparência: Estatura de mediana para alta, magra mais com busto e quadril de bom tamanho, olhos puxados são de cor marrom chocolate cabelos também castanhos escuros com mechas do meio do cabelo pra baixo de cor laranja (ninguém acredita que são naturais), desfiados ate os ombros sem franja, pele bem branca, duas pintas na testa uma clara outra escura, tatuagens de ramos de flores nos pulsos e pescoço.

Personalidade: Sorridente mais um tanto quanto quieta, sarcástica e irônica de deixa qualquer um doido. Tão calma que ate assusta, mais não queira deixá-la nervosa se tem amor a sua saúde física e mental. Desconfiada e reservada com os desconhecidos mais muito provocativa e espirituosa com os amigos. Muito inteligente e de raciocínio e dedução muito rápida, ótima atriz e manipuladora quando quer.

Signo: Gêmeos.

O que gosta: Doces, frutas, animais, flores, livros e ganhar.

O que não gosta: De sol forte, de insetos, de perde uma discussão.

Estilo: Corsário, bata, sandália baixa, bijuterias indianas, cabelo em trança.

Mestre: Kanon.

Namorado: Aioria

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melissa:**

Nome: Setsuna Athanasia Katherine.

Apelido : Set.

Aparência: Cabelo longo (passando da cintura) vermelho-sangue e liso. Uma franja repicada, que não cobre o rosto, deixando à mostra os belos olhos. Seu olho direito é verde, e o esquerdo é azul, fazendo um contraste assustadoramente belo com os cabelos cor-de-fogo. Possui um sorriso extremamente provocante e sensual. Lábios vermelhos e unhas perfeitas, pintadas sempre com esmalte de cores fortes (amarelo, laranja ou vermelho). Curvas avantajadas, que se destacam contra as roupas justas que costuma usar.

Personalidade: Sarcástica e irônica. Não tem vergonha na cara e fala o que quiser, na hora que quiser, para quem quiser. Seus sorrisos irônicos são capazes de deixar muitos homens babando, literalmente. É sensual, mas sem ser vulgar. Tem mania de jogar os cabelos para trás, com um simples movimento da cabeça. Apesar de ser um pouco alheia às regras, quando percebe que o assunto é importante, sua personalidade muda completamente, tornando-a uma pessoa séria e compreensiva, que sempre dá boas idéias.

O que gosta: Treinar, lutar, irritar os outros, frutas, animais, natureza em geral.

O que não gosta: carnes (é vegetariana), perder, ser alvo de sarcasmo (Setsuna pensa que ela pode ser sarcástica com os outros, mas eles não podem ser com ela)!

Mestre: Aldebaran.

Namorado: Shion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao-sama:**

Nome: Misao Nyorai.

Apelido: Misa.

Aparência: Cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, pretos com reflexos azuis, sempre presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Usa uma faixa vermelha para prender os cabelos. Olhos verdes brilhantes e chamativos (cor de esmeralda). Mãos com dedos longos, finos e delicados e unhas sem esmalte. Seu corpo não é escultural, um corpo normal, discreto e sem curvas chamativas.

Personalidade: Agitada e exagerada. Adora sair correndo e gritando por aí. Muito social, tem uma facilidade enorme para fazer amigos. Um pouquinho orgulhosa e egocêntrica, quando perde uma luta ou discussão, demora um pouco para aceitar isso, mas depois leva na boa, voltando a sorrir. Sorri para tudo e todos, e tem uma risada extremamente escandalosa, chegando ao ponto de ser assustadora.

O que gosta: Dias quentes, sol, gritar, correr, sorrir e rir. Conversar com tudo e todos, irritar as pessoas, verão, chuva.

O que não gosta: Silêncio, dias frios, inverno, neve, ficar parada, tédio.

Mestre: Miro.

Namorado: Shun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sayuri-sama:**

Nome: Cibelle Sayuri Houlapainen.

Apelidos: Sayu, Say-chan, Bel e Belle.

Nacionalidade: Finlandesa.

Aparência: Tem a pele pálida, o rosoto delicado, lábios rosados, olhos violetas intensos e frios, cabelos negros, ondulados, brilhantes e compridos (na altura dos quadris, mais ou menos). Não é muito alta (por volta de 1,65m), é magra, mas tem um corpo bonito.

Personalidade: É quieta, não é de falar muito com estranhos, mas também não é muito aberta com quem conhece. Tem medo de se machucar, acredita que quanto mais se conhece uma pessoa, maior o poder de machuca-la, não deixa as pessoas a conhecerem facilmente. É uma boa conselheira e guarda segredos muito bem. É bem séria, mas sabe se divertir nos momentos apropriados. As vezes é a pessoa que bota moral em todos, e em outros momentos é aquela que tira os outros de crises pessoais. É uma pessoa bem cult.

Gosta: De cavalgar, de seu cavalo (Haryon), gosta de ir ao teatro, cinema, museus, coisas bem cults. De ler todo tipo de livros, jornais, gosta de colecionar armas brancas, gosta de uma boa conversa, com bastante conteudo. Gosta de ser a lider. De homens cavalheiros e românticos. De pessoas sabias.

Não gosta: De pessoas futeis e vazias. De receber ordens. De conversas sem conteudo, de mentiras, de falcidade, de egoismo, de receber criticas sem base nem uma, de palavra chulas (palavrões), de pessoas mal-educadas e grossas. E detesta quando a chama por algum apelido que não seja Sayu ou Bel, acha que é pessoal de mais e ó alguém mto intimo poderia chamá-la de outra forma.

Mestre: Dohko.

Namorado: Aioros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Margarida:**

Nome: Katherine Cleveland.

Apelido: Kathy.

Idade: 20 anos.

Data de nascimento: 02/10/1984.

Aparência: Cabelos castanhos bem escuros, ondulados e na linha da cintura, com franja que cai sobre seus olhos, que são castanhos escuros e em formato rasgado. Pela branca, traços finos e marcantes, boca pequena e rosada. Cerca de 1, 68 m e 52 Kg, pernas bem torneadas, busto tamanho 42 e quadril estreito, mas com curvas.

Personalidade: Kathy é uma garota inteligente, boa de conversa, boa ouvinte, mas... Sem noção. De espaço, de direção, de senso... de tudo. Distraída, avoada, demora a se tocar das coisas. Mas é uma garota alegre, que curte a vida e adora fazer novas amizades.

Estilo: Jeans escuros, com bordados, correntes e tachinhas, blusinhas coloridas, tênis, botas e sapato boneca. Colares com penduricalhos, brincos e pulseiras. E adora bolsas!

O que gosta: De ler, escrever, a noite, ouvir muita música (rock na veia)!

O que não gosta: Silêncio, que mandem nela, que encham seu saco.

Mestre: Aioria.

Namorado: Shura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pritty Nanda:**

Nome: Priscila Nanda Fernandes.

Apelido: Pritty Nanda.

Idade: 16.

Aparência: É altamente magra, de pele levemente morena. Cabelo que vai até a cintura do tom castanho escuro e lisos. Olhos castanhos-escuros.

Personalidade: Amiga para todas as horas, conselheira, leal, ás vezes pode ficar depressiva e também é explosiva.

O que gosta: De sair com as amigas, ouvir música e papear bastante sobre assuntos do seu alto interesse.

O que não gosta: De gente interesseira, mentiras, traição e preconceito.

Mestre: Kamus.

Namorado: Kamus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aino Minako Meiou:**

Nome: Taís França Albano;

Apelido: Aino Minako Meiou(mas pode ser apenas chamada por Aino).

Idade: 18.

Aparência: Aino Minako tem cabelos loiros e longos(vão até á cintura), altamente lisos em cima e com pontas cacheadas. Seus olhos são azuis assim como a cor do céu mas porém ao mesmo tempo tem um toque de olhar sedutor e misterioso. Com que faz que vários homens se apaixonem facilmente por ela... é alta e muito magra(mas muito mesmo. Mas ainda assim não deixa de possuir um corpo escultural). Tem a pele de tonalidade bem branca, com as bochechas um pouco rosadas... podemos dizer que ela é albina. E os lábios rubros como de uma rosa. Tamanha perfeição que nenhum homem consegue resistir ao seus encantos naturais. Parece mais uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Personalidade: Elegante e culta. Mas porém muito determinada e quando quer uma coisa vai até o fim para conseguir realizar o que deseja. Não tolera que pessoas intrometidas fiquem se intrometendo em sua vida pessoal. E odeia cobranças. É extremamente fria e racional. Mas quando se trata de amor ela se apaixona fácil mas porém gosta de jogos e intrigas... ou seja adora se fazer de difícil. Muitas vezes ela sofre por amor, isso porque na maioria das vezes quando se apaixona por alguém o seu amor é platônico(não é correspondido como ela deseja. Então ela acaba entrando em depressão... nunca ficou e namorou alguém). Não aceita injustiças e quando vê alguém cometendo uma injustiça com uma pessoa fica possuída de ódio e acaba por sempre querer defender de alguma maneira a pessoa injustiçada... mas ás vezes por isso acaba se metendo em encrencas. Está sempre pronta para ajudar aqueles que precisam, sem ao menos receber nada em troca é leal. E é legal com aqueles que são para ela. Mas seus únicos defeitos são: a impaciência, rebeldia, preguiça, ciúmes e seu senso de vingança.

O que gosta: Ler, conversar sobre vários assuntos abordando assuntos de amor, romance, política, religião, beleza e moda. Ir torrar dinheiro em compras, cinema, cantar.

O que não gosta: De gente falsa, gente mentirosa, de gente que pela frente, se faz de amigo(a) dela, e pelas costas fala mal dela, e que não tenha coragem de dizer na cara dela o que pensa á respeito sobre sua pessoa. De ficar entediada, não ter dinheiro para torrar e de acordar cedo para estudar e á tarde ter que treinar com o seu mestre. 

Roupas que vai costumar usar no dia á dia: Vestidos até o joelho(justos na cintura e soltos daí em diante), das cores: rosa-bebê, azul celeste, verde-água, marfin, amarelo claro, branco, lilás, púrpura, vinho, vermelho e preto. As vezes vai usar saias das cores: preto, marron e púrpura. e Blusas que combinem com a cor das mais variadas saias. Sempre com fitas no cabelo da cor das determinadas roupas e sapatos de salto alto acompanhando a cor também. Poderá variar ás vezes para sandálias de salto alto separado e salto alto anabela. E ela usará meia-calça dos tons: cor da pele, branca ou preta mas usará mais a meia-calça do tom cor da pele. As vezes para variar um pouco vai usar flores no cabelo. E sempre de maquiagem.  
E sempre vai estar usando uma gargantilha que tem um pingente de cristal em forma de coração que ficará sempre pendurado no pescoço dela. PS: (Ela vai ser praticamente que obrigada á usar túnicas nas cores: branco, amarelo, marfin e vinho. Tudo isso porque o seu mestre quer que ela use. E sandálias rasteiras que ás vezes podem ter tiras para amarrar nas pernas. E chinelos de dedo... tá essa parte é ridícula e ela não gosta).

Roupas para dias de festa: Vestidos longos e curtos das mais variadas cores: rosa, vermelho, lilás, roxo, preto, marfin, vinho, verde e etc. Com pedrarias em tons de dourado ou prateado, sempre usando luvas nas mãos acompanhado a cor dos demais vestidos. E usa bolsa-carteira.

Mania: Ficar por aí falando sozinha(Vai ser uma espécie de amiga imaginária que ela tem e daí ela fica contando sobre a sua vida). E ficar cantarolando sem parar por aí. PS: (O seu mestre vai dizer que ela tem é mais que ser cantora, pois ela não vai parar de cantar. Nem mesmo nos treinos e por isso dificulta muitas vezes o aprendizado dela nos treinos).

Mestre: Shaka.

Namorado: Shaka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Detalhes finais: **

Aqui está a lista de quem vai ficar com quem na fic: **(Futuros Namorados)!**

Mu - **Lune Kuruta.**

Saga - **Annika Sant'Anne.**

Máscara - **Artemis de Forteville.**

Aioria - **Nelly Gêiser Avalong.**

Shaka - **Aino Minako Meiou.**

Miro - **Dakota Itsune.**

Aioros - **Cibelle Sayuri Houlapainen.**

Shura - **Katherine Cleveland.**

Kamus - **Pritty Nanda.**

Afrodite - **Kaoru Shiranui.**

Kanon - **Nina Schneizler Mazscroviesh.**

Shion - **Setsuna Athanasia Katherine.**

Shun - **Misao Nyorai.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _**Bom, gente isso tudo que eu coloquei aí em cima não pode-se dizer que seja bem um capítulo... mas foi o único termo que eu achei pra isso, xD. Mas tá aí as fichas da meninada que vai participar da fic, contando comigo(autora da fic) que faço questão de entrar também...(risos).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respondendo a review da seguinte pessoa:

**-Margarida: ** (**Me desculpa, mas como uma outra menina já pediu primeiro o Dohko como mestre eu tenho que seguir a regra que eu determinei... a primeira que pedir primeiro leva)! Se não quiser o Aioria ainda tem o Máscara para ser seu mestre na fic. Mas se apresse caso queira trocar de mestre. Lembrando que em relação a namorado na fic, você pode ficar descansada o Shura esta guardado somente pra você... é todo seu! Daí é só escolher, vai ficar á seu critério a escolha. Qualquer dúvida é só me mandar uma review que eu respondo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eu preciso lembrar que nem todos os cargos foram preenchidos eu preciso de mais gente que se habilite para isso. Tem um cavaleiro de ouro que está desocupado como mestre que é: o **Máscara!** Quem quiser pegar pode pegar. Sem contar que ainda tem os outros cavaleiros de bronze que estão desocupados como mestres que são: **Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.** E na listinha love os que estão disponíveis para um relacionamento amoroso ainda, são eles: **Aldebaran, Dohko, Shiryu e Hyoga. **Os **MARINAS **estão dentro da fic e terão também que ter discípulas e namoradas, então peguem... por gentileza pessoal! Podem dizer também como querem que sejam as suas primeiras cenas de amor com os determinados cavaleiros que serão seus futuros namorados.

Continuem acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews com suas devidas fichas, comentários sobre a fic, sugestões e críticas construtivas tudo isso será muito bem-vindo!

Isso é tudo por enquanto pessoal!

Um grande beijo carinhoso á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.

**  
**


	6. Plano Diabólico

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic **_L'futures Amazone d'or _**é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Aino Minako Meiou(Também posso ser chamada de Princess Sophie Neveu, mas tanto faz né... xD).

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo VI - Plano diabólico.**_

**E**ra um dia muito quente e com fortes raios solares "batendo" nas demais janelas das respectivas casas no Santuário de Athena - Grécia. E no caminho do Salão do Grande Mestre já se podia notar que um indíviduo ia subindo as diversas escadarias do Santuário naquele sol de rachar. Esse indíviduo era nada mais nada menos que: Shion, estampava em seu rosto uma expressão tensa. Estava com medo de chegar lá e Athena dar alguma bronca nele por alguma coisa. Se passaram algumas horas á mais e Shion finalmente chegou no Salão do Grande Mestre e bateu na porta.

Shion: - Toc, toc!

Saori: - Quem é?

Shion: - Shion, senhorita Saori Kido.

Saori: - Entre por favor...

Shion adentrando no recinto indo em direção para falar com Athena.

Shion: - Bom, a cá estou senhorita Saori Kido. O que deseja?

Saori: - Bem, Shion... eu o chamei aqui para poder comunicar á você que apartir de hoje eu não estarei mais aqui. E nas próximas três semanas também não.

Shion: - Se me permite que pergunte isso... algum problema grave para a senhorita não poder permanecer no Santuário nas próximas três semanas e contando mais com o dia de hoje que a senhorita vai partir?

Saori: - Não há nenhum problema grave Shion. Mas eu terei que me ausentar contando com o dia de hoje, pois terei que resolver algumas coisas de extrema importância no Japão sobre a Fundação. E então eu não poderei estar aqui nas próximas três semanas. Portanto eu quero que fique no meu lugar tomando conta do Santuário em quanto eu estiver ausente. E já vou logo avisando que não quero bagunças e muito menos encrencas. Minha agenda está atolada de vários compromissos inadiáveis. Fui clara?

Shion: - Sim senhorita Saori Kido. Se depender de mim não haverá nenhuma desorganização aqui no Santuário.

Saori: - Eu acho muito bom. Aliás Shion...

Shion: - As ordens senhorita...

Saori: - Eu gostaria de pedir que você por gentileza avissase aos meus cavaleiros e as suas discípulas sobre a conversa que estamos tendo agora correto?

Shion: - Correto. E que horas a senhorita pretende partir?

Saori: - Agora mesmo. Eu só não posso esquecer de te avisar que a apartir de amanhã começará as aulas e os treinamentos das discípulas aspirantes á futuras amazonas de ouro.

Shion: - **AULAS? **Como assim?

Saori: - É simples Shion... de manhã elas terão aula que começa ás 7:40 e termina exatamente 13:00 da tarde. Será de segunda-feira á sexta-feira. Eu não preciso especificar as matérias que todas terão não é mesmo?

Shion: - Não senhorita. E enquanto aos treinos? Que horas eles começam e terminam?

Saori: - Bom, enquanto aos treinos eles começaram amanhã também só que porém no turno da tarde das 14:30 até ás 17:50. De segunda-feira á sexta-feira. E caso haja algum caso de alguma discípula não querer obedecer as devidas regras impostas por mim eu vou logo avisando que acarretará conseqüencias desagradáveis como ficar seis meses em Cabo Sunnion. E se aprontar alguma coisa vai ter que limpar o Santuário inteiro começando pela casa de Áries e terminando pelo Templo de Athena. Fui clara?

Shion: - Clarissíma! Só mais uma dúvida...

Saori: - Diga...

Shion: - Você mesma disse não haveria nenhuma excessão nem comigo mesmo de ter que treinar uma discípula. Então eu gostaria de saber como eu posso fazer para cuidar do Santuário se eu vou ter que cuidar de uma discípula?

Soari: - Oras simples Shion... de manhã você segue com a sua rotina de cuidar do Santuário normalmente e de tarde como você tem que treinar a sua discípula os guardas do Santuário ficam fiscalizando tudo. A sua discípula poderá ficar no quarto de hóspede que tem nos fundos do Salão do Grande Mestre. Você também estará bem acomodado porque há quartos de sobra para você. É claro que a sua discípula só não poderá ficar acomodada no meu quarto então portanto escolha outro. Respondida a sua pergunta, alguma dúvida mais?

Shion: - Nenhuma dúvida mais, está tudo acertado senhorita Saori Kido. Faça uma boa viagem.

Saori: - Muito obrigada Shion... eu já vou e quando der eu mando cartas. Até breve.

Shion: - Até.

Então Saori assim se vai para o aeroporto. E de lá ela embarca rumo ao Japão.

Como Saori já havia partido Shion ficou encarregado de dar a notícia aos demais que estavam presentes no Santuário. Por isso chamou Shunrei para avisar que os cavaleiros e as duas devidas discípulas deveriam rumar ao local sem demora.

Shunrei: - Caros cavaleiros de Athena... compareçam imediatamente ao Salão do Grande Mestre para uma reunião de extrema importância e sem atrasos por favor.

Depois de um aviso de longa data lá se foram eles novamente com as suas discípulas. Mais algumas horinhas e estavam ali todos presentes.

Shion: - Bom, o que eu tenho a comunicar á todos vocês de imediato é sobre as aulas e os treinamentos.

Todos: - **AULAS???? **Como assim?

Máscara: - É que história essa de aulas?

Havia muito barulho no Salão e várias conversas paralelas quando Shion retomou sua fala.

Shion: - Bom, a senhorita Saori Kido teve que fazer uma longa viagem ao Japão para resolver algumas coisas com a Fundação e ficará nas próximas três semanas por lá.

Kanon: - Garanto que ela vai ficar lá só tirando férias...

Shion: - Silêncio Kanon! Deixe eu terminar de falar. Bom, como eu estava dizendo ela viajou hoje e nas próximas três semanas ela não estará aqui também... por coisas sérias que ela tem que resolver. Portanto ela me comunicou que quem vai assumir o comando do Santuário em quanto ela estiver fora vai ser eu. E apartir de amanhã todas as suas discípulas terão aula pela manhã que começa exatamente ás 7:40 e termina á 13:00 da tarde. As aulas são de segunda-feira ás sexta-feiras. Com o intervalo do recreio que é consedido que começa ás 10:10 e termina ás 10:30. E é claro tem mais os treinos que eu vou falar... que começaram amanhã também só que no turno da tarde. Os treinos são de segunda á sexta e começam ás 14:30 e terminam 17:30. Agora quem desobedecer as regras impostas pela senhorita Kido saiba que acarretará consequências desagradáveis como: ficar seis meses em Cabo Sunnion sem ao menos poder ver ninguém e cercados pelos guardas. E se aprontar alguma coisa terá que limpar o Santuário inteiro começando pela casa de Áries e terminando pelo Templo de Athena. Estamos todos entendidos?

Kao: - Nossa quanta coisa. (Pasma).

Aino Minako: - É mesmo quanta frescuragem!

Pritty: - Vamos ficar hiper cansadas!

Anni: - Com certeza! Ninguém vai agüentar.

Shion: - Oras meninas! Não façam essas caras de quem comeu e não gostou... vocês não vieram para esse santuário para apenas ter festas e tal. Mas sim para ser disciplinadas e cumprirem regras.

Misa: - Nossa Shion! Do jeito que você fala parece que nós não viemos apenas para o Santuário de Athena, mas sim para o quartel general.

Sayu: - É verdade.

Kathy: - Olha pessoal eu tive uma idéia...

Nina: - E o que você sugere? Para um lugar onde só viemos para sofrer...

Lu-chan: - Sim as adolescentes da nossa idade vivem uma vida hiper boa e nós nem se fala...

Kathy: - Será que vocês podem parar um pouco de reclamar! Parecem uma velhas reclamando da vida... ahuahuahuahuah!!!!

Kao: - Olha eu não falei nada...

Kathy: - Como não? Você ficou até pasma por causa da notícia que o Shion deu.

Termis: - Nossa gente, que legal isso! Vamos ficar uma hora discutindo esse assunto. E a idéia?

Aino Minako: - É mesmo gente! Kathy qual é a idéia fala logo!!!!

Kathy: - Calma Aino! Não seja tão impaciente!

Aino Minako: - Então fala! Nós todas queremos saber!!!!

Pritty: - É isso mesmo!

Kathy: - Tá, tá, eu falo!!!! Mas eu preciso falar com todas vocês em particular longe dos demais dourados e do Shion né.

Kao: - Longe do gostosão do Dite.

Todas: - Hã???? O que você disse?

Bry-chan: - Eu ouvi direito ou é impressão minha?

Sam: - Ai ai, a Kao vem com cada indireta...

Kao vermelha: - Isso não foi uma indireta!

Sam: - Ainda Bem que o Dite não ouviu.

Kao: - E se ele ouvir também não me interessa!

Anni: - Ah é claro! E sei até porque!

Aino Minako: - Eu também sei...

Pritty: - Ela tem uma queda enorme por bundas bem formadas... ahuahuahuahuah.

Kao: - Tá eu tenho mesmo e admito, algum problema?

Aino Minako: - Nenhum desde que não dê em cima de alguém...

Kao: - Nossa Aino! De quem você tá se referindo, posso saber?

Set: - Nossa Kao! Até parece que você não sabe né...

Nil: - Oras esse alguém é o Shaka!

Termis: - Ei meninas! Não vamos começar a brigar novamente né?!

Lu-chan: - Ninguém está brigando aqui Termis!

Pritty: - Mas do jeito que Aino falou né... admita dona Aino você esta caidinha pelo loirão de olhos azuis.

Aino Minako: - Ei garotas, não vão começar hein! Ele é apenas o meu mestre.

Kao: - Então porque aquela fala hein?

Aino Minako: - Nada não! Só apenas uma brincadeira!

Kota: - Olha as vezes uma brincadeira pode estar se referindo a verdade Aino. Toma cuidado Aininho!

Aino Minako: - Tá legal, tá legal! Kathy, fala a idéia!

Kathy: - Não tem como falar, vocês não param de tagarelar sobre outros assuntos. Olha aí os rapazes já saíram do Salão e eu estou esperando pra falar!

Termis: - Ok garotas, façam silêncio!

Kathy: - Se reúnam todas aqui... formem uma rodinha.

Todas: - Ok.

Kathy: - O que eu tenho pra falar, é que amanhã nós não vamos á aula e nem mesmo começar a treinar!

Kota: - Como assim????

Kathy: - Simples meninas! Nós vamos embebedar o Shion...

Termis: - É mesmo e de que jeito?

Aino Minako: - Ahuahuahuahuahuahuah! Essa foi boa, já aviso que estou dentro porque encrenca é comigo mesmo!

Lu-chan: - E como faremos isso?

Kathy: - Simples... uma de nós vai chamar o Shion pra conversar, sei lá inventar sobre algum assunto importante do extremo interesse dele e daí...

Bry-chan: - E daí?

Kathy: - E daí que a outra menina vai aproveitar a oportunidade que ele estiver de costas e dar uma garrafada na cabeça dele! Mas tem que ser com garrafa de plástico, também não é pra machucar o velhinho! E daí a terceira menina que for escolhida vai pegar uma garrafa cheia de conhaque e embebedar ele enquanto ele estiver meio que inconsciente.

Aino Minako: - Que boa idéia!

Termis: - Pra você tem que ser boa idéia né Aino! Adora bagunça!

Set: - Até mesmo com o seu mestre você apronta!

Aino Minako: - E se eu apronto né... ahuahuahuahuah!!!

Nil : - Tá isso é legal...

Nina: - Mas e enquanto os outros cavaleiros como faremos pra eles não saberem?

Kathy: - Oras essa! Nós vamos simplesmente inventar que o Shion quer dar uma festa...

Kota: - Festa em comemoração de que?

Sayu: - Pois é não sei se vai colar isso tudo...

Kathy: - Vocês sabem se tem algum cavaleiro aqui no santuário que esteja de aniver?

Anni: - Não faço a menor idéia.

Kao: - Nem eu...

Aino Minako: - Vai ser muito super!!!! Ahuahuahuahuah.

Kao: - Ih Aino! Pára de rir feito uma hiena!

Aino Minako: - Eu não estou rindo feito uma hiena. ¬¬

Todas: - Ahuahuahuahuah!!!!

Pritty: - Eu fui conferir no calendário do Santuário e não há ninguém de aniver.

Kathy: - Ah tudo bem gente! Do mesmo jeito nós faremos a festa de arromba! O que acham?

Todas: - Boa idéia!!!

Kathy: - A primeira parte do plano vocês entenderam né?

Todas: - Sim!

Kathy: - Agora nós vamos dizer aos dourados que o Shion quer dar esta festa em comemoração á chegada das amazonas! Apesar que nem todas chegaram...

Lu-chan: - Mas eles vão perguntar sobre as aulas e os treinos o que vamos falar á eles?

Kathy: - Nós vamos dizer que o Shion disse que amanhã não precisaremos ir a aula e nem ter o treino de tarde. Que ele resolveu dar uma tarde livre e que Athena concedeu isso á nós todos. Afinal de contas, vamos combinar né... é só o primeiro dia de aula não vai fazer tanta diferença não é mesmo?

Aino Minako: - É mesmo! Vamos nos divertir!

Kathy: - E quem quer ser a voluntária pra falar com o Shion? As que quiserem ficar com esse cargo que dê um passo a mais pra frente...

Todas deram um passo para trás aqui sobrou na frente foi: Tasha.

Tasha: - Eu?

Kathy: - Isso mesmo! Você mesmo! Vai ficar encarregada de inventar uma desculpa para o Shion.

Tasha: - Já que é assim... tudo bem eu faço! Melhor do que se cansar com aulas e treinos.

Kathy: - Ótimo Tasha!

Aino Minako: - Eu quero ficar com a parte melhor do plano!

Kathy: - E qual é?

Aino Minako: - Oras Kathy você mesma sabe!

Kathy: - Ah, sim! Você pode sim ficar com a parte de dar uma garrafada no Shion.

Aino Minako: - OBAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Aino, saltitante e extremamente feliz).

Aino Minako: - Que pena que eu não posso dar uma garrafada na cabeça do meu mestre, quem sabe assim ele parasse de ser tão mala.

Todas: - Ahuahuahuahuah.

Kathy: - Bom, agora eu preciso de uma voluntária que pegue o conhaque e embebede o Shion quem quer o cargo?

Anni: - Só tem um problema em relação á essa parte...

Kathy: - E qual é?

Anni: - Não temos conhaque.

Kathy: - Não Anni, não há problema nenhum em relação á isso.

Anni: - E como você pode falar tão tranqüilamente hein?

Kathy: - Eu fui na cozinha pra preparar uma coisa pra mim comer na casa de Leão e vi que no armário da cozinha tem um monte de garrafas de conhaque, vinhos, etc.

Anni: - Ah tá, então assim sim.

Kathy: - Ok!

Anni: - Eu embebedo o Shion!

Kathy: - Ok. E quem vai dar a notícia para os outros dourados?

Nil: - Eu!

Kathy: - Agora assim! Vamos fazer a festa! Oba!!!!

Todas: - EHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS COMEMORAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kathy: - Vamos deixar pra comemorar depois né... agora precisamos agir.

Todas: - Ok!!!!

Então todas chamam os dourados de volta, somente o Shion que fica para trás para conversar com o Kiki.

Nil: - Bom, eu e as minhas companheiras, chamamos vocês novamente aqui para dar uma notícia de extrema importância...

Todos: - Do que se trata?

Nil: - O mestre Shion, resolveu que nós não teremos aulas e treinos amanhã.

Mu: - Como assim?

Shaka: - Vocês não podem ficar sem os treinos!

Deba: - E muito menos sem as aulas!

Saga: - Vão virar burras!

Kamus: - E puxar carroça!

Nil: - Ahuahuahuahuah... até parece né! Não exagerem por favor! E deixem eu terminar de concluir a minha fala!

Todos: - Sim.

Nil: - Bom, como eu estava dizendo o Shion decidiu isso... então ele falou também que dará essa noite uma festa em comemoração as amazonas que vieram para cá. Mesmo não tendo chegado as outras. Será uma festa de gala! Todos estão de acordo?

Todos: - Está bem... nós estamos.

Nil: - Aliás foi concedida pela Deusa Athena! Oh, vamos louvar a nossa querida Deusa! Viva Athena.

Todas as garotas: - Ahuahuahuahuah.

Cavaleiros: - (gota).

Kathy dando uma piscada discretamente para Nil... isso para Nil distrair os dourados. Enquanto Aino Minako e Tasha se encarregavam de cumprir a segunda parte diabólica do plano. Aino Minako e Tasha então desceram as demais escadarias do Santuário até Áries para falarem com Shion, levaram algum tempinho pra chegarem lá, mas finalmente chegaram.

Tasha: - Aino...

Aino Minako: - Sim?

Tasha: - Espera aqui tá? Depois discretamente eu te chamo ok?

Aino Minako: - Sim.

Aino Minako já com uma garrafa na mão(já tinha desenvolvido faz algum tempo um poder que ninguém sabia nem mesmo o seu mestre. Poder de telecine assim como de Mu apesar de não ser a discípula de Mu).

Tasha entrando na casa de Áries e batendo na porta: - Toc, toc!

Shion: - Já vai...

Shion abrindo a porta...

Shion: - O que deseja senhorita?

Tasha: - Eu que pergunto Mestre Shion, o que faz você na casa do cavaleiro de Áries?

Shion: - É que o Kiki me chamou para conversar.

Tasha: - Ah tá...

Shion: - Bem, então fale o que desejas...

Tasha: - Bem, desejar eu não desejo nada, mas eu vim falar do problema do encanamento do Santuário.

Shion: - O que tem ele?

Tasha: - É que furaram um cano lá e a água está alagando os arredores de alguns lugares de lá.

Shion: - Então vamos ver!

Tasha: - Sim.

Tasha fazendo um sinal discretamente para Aino Minako para ela se preparar quando for a hora de atacar. Foi só Shion e Tasha saírem para fora da casa de Áries que Aino devagarinho veio por trás e deu uma garrafada em Shion. Shion caiu no chão inconsciente. Anni chegando no local com uma garrafa cheia de conhaque emprestada por Kathy.

Aino Minako: - Anni! É hora da bebida!

Anni: - É pra já meninas!

Então Anni leva até a boca de Shion a garrafa cheia de conhaque. As duas meninas ali paradas Aino Minako e Tasha nem precisaram abrir a boca de Shion porque por mais incrível que pareça Shion caiu no chão inconsciente de boca aberta. Anni despeja todo o contéudo da garrafa a guela abaixo e nem precisa se dizer muito né... Shion vai ficar bêbado.

Anni: - Pronto meninas!

Aino Minako rindo sem parar: - Foi demais.

Tasha: - Olha Aino é melhor você controlar o seu riso se não vão acabar descobrindo o que fizemos com ele.

Anni: - É mesmo! Mas nós temos que ver onde vamos esconder o corpo.

Tasha: - Nossa Anni! Você falando assim, até parasse que nós matamos o Shion!

Anni: - Ah, Tasha, você entendeu direitinho o que eu quis dizer né?

Tasha: - Sim... você é muito crônica Anni!

Anni: - É eu sou mesmo.

Aino Minako: - Vamos levar ele para a floresta?

Anni: - Aino ficou louca que floresta é essa?

Aino Minako: - Oras Anni você não sabia?

Anni: - Eu não estou sabendo de nada...

Aino Minako: - É que na minha casa, tem uma passagem secreta que leva até uma floresta onde nem mesmo o meu mestre conhece, pode ser lá.

Anni: - Ih, não sei não Aino.

Tasha: - Aino, será que isso não vai dar alguma espécie de problema?

Aino Minako: - E o que vocês querem? Esqueceram que não podemos de forma alguma ir para o Salão do Grande Mestre?

Tasha: - Mas eles estão no Templo de Athena, nem vão ver se formos até lá.

Aino Minako: - Tasha não!

Tasha: - Ok Aino, se você está dizendo é porque deve ser seguro.

Aino Minako: - É sim!

Anni: - E como você descobriu dessa passagem secreta Aino?

Aino Minako: - Eu estava andando por aí e acabei descobrindo.

Anni: - E eu que pensava que era só na casa da Kao que tinha passagem secreta, então eu me enganei vai ver que até mesmo na minha casa tenha uma. Ou então em todas.

Aino Minako: - É mesmo! Mas vamos deixar de blá,blá e vamos logo antes que alguém descubra o que fizemos com ele.

Anni e Tasha: - Certo, vamos.

Então lá se foram as três subindo com o corpo de Shion, era pesado mas não iriam desistir da idéia da festa. Até que chegaram na casa de Virgem e foram direto a passagem secreta que leva a uma floresta onde no fundo fica uma casa em cima de uma árvore muito bonita e grande por incrível que pareça. Tiveram dificuldades para subir na casa mas conseguiram. Adentraram no quarto e deixaram lá Shion repousando sob a cama imóvel e sem saber de nada. E saíram de fininho sem fazer barulho e voltaram novamente ás doze casas. E os cavaleiros foram embora para as suas respectivas casas acompanhadas das suas discípulas, para mais tarde se arrumarem para a festa, que promete ser uma das melhores e que vai bombar com toda certeza!

_**Capítulo VI terminado.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _**Bom, eu peço desculpas á todos pela demora do sexto capítulo, mas a minha semana foi extremamente cansativa e realmente não deu tempo de eu fazer o sexto capítulo. Eu tive que deixar agora para o fim de semana para poder aprontá-lo para que vocês pudessem ler. E eu espero que tenham gostado. Como podem ver começou as confusões e em breve vai ter os romances. E essa festa promete ser arrasadora e também para os determinados encontros dos casais. E mais adiante eu vou colocar todas as fichas das participantes da fic, como vocês já sabem ainda está faltando gente e daí fica complicado, mas pra tudo se tem um jeito né gente... XDDDD.

**PS: Na verdade o Shion não tinha que acordar bêbado, mas sim de ressaca, mas tudo que indica é que ele vai mesmo acordar bêbado no momento da festa. Isso porque as meninas deram um conhaque especial pra ele. E ele somente vai ficar de ressaca no dia seguinte... e se dar conta de tudo o que aconteceu.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respondendo as seguintes reviews do pessoalzito que mandou pra mim:

**-Joannah: **Bem, aí esta você dentro da fic, como pode ver a sua personagem já esta aprontando confusão junto das outras meninas. E claro que você pode ficar com o Shun como mestre e com o Hyoga como namorado! Os dois são todos seus, pode ficar tranqüila! Continua acompanhando a fic, está bem? Beijão.

**-Margarida: **Que bom que aceitou a ficar o Oria! E pode deixar sim que eu vou mudar a data do seu nascimento ok? Sem esquecer de dizer: o Shura é todo seu como futuro namorado! Pode comemorar... xDDDD. Beijão.

**-Angel Vv: ** Seja muito bem-vinda na fic! Pode sim ficar com Máscara como mestre e claro que pode se dar um pouco mal com ele no começo da fic! Mas lembrando que para o Máscara na casa de Câncer não existe justiça... ahuahuahuahuah. Não vai existir o certo e nem ao menos o errado. Isso vai ser totalmente radical da parte dele e ao mesmo tempo engraçado. E pode deixar que o Sorento é todo seu como futuro namorado! Cuide-se, beijão.

**-Bryanna Fire's Amamiya: **Bom, você já esta dentro da fic participando... e fico feliz que esteja amando a minha fic. Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz. Só lamento te dizer que já pediram o Shun como mestre, então eu receio que você vai ter que escolher outro no lugar dele. Mas em relação ao seu futuro namorado já esta bem garantido que o Ikki é todo seu na fic. Eu espero obter uma resposta rápida da sua parte em relação ao mestre. Beijão.

**-Sayuri-sama: **Pode deixar que eu vou colocar a outra face da Sayu isso em breve, então aguarde... ahuahuahuahuah. Beijão.

**-Artemis de Libra: **Olha você até que vai sofrer nas mãos do seu mestre mas ele também vai sofrer nas suas mãos... ahuahuahuah! E ainda por cima você vai conseguir aprender a risada do Saga. E sabe porque? Toda vez que você ver ele rindo feito um louco, você vai se fechar no seu quarto e vai ir para a frente do espelho para treinar a risada dele. Até que um dia você vai acabar aprendendo e vai empresionar á todos que estarão a sua volta. Então portanto vai se preparando... (risos). Até o próximo capítulo, beijão.

**Demais reviews respondidas.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu preciso lembrar que nem todos os cargos foram preenchidos, eu preciso de mais gente que se habilite para isso. Ainda tem os outros cavaleiros de bronze que estão desocupados como mestres que são: **Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, e Ikki.** E na listinha love os que estão disponíveis para um relacionamento amoroso ainda, são eles: **Aldebaran, Dohko, Shiryu e **os **MARINAS **estão dentro da fic e terão também que ter discípulas e namoradas, então peguem... por gentileza pessoal! Podem dizer também como querem que sejam as suas primeiras cenas de amor com os determinados cavaleiros que serão seus futuros namorados. **_OBSERVAÇÃO: o Marina Sorento de Sirene já está ocupado como futuro namorado da Angel Vv. O Seiya é exclusivamente da Deusa Athena... eu odeio os dois. Então portanto eles se merecem! Ò.Ó_**

Continuem acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews com suas devidas fichas, comentários sobre a fic, sugestões e críticas construtivas tudo isso será muito bem-vindo!

Isso é tudo por enquanto pessoal!

Um grande beijo carinhoso á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.


	7. Confusões no shopping

_**L'futures Amazone d'or**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

Bom eu preciso dizer muito? Saori, já esta cansada de ver os seus cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro, sem fazer absolutamente nada, até porque também já não há mais nenhuma batalha na qual os cavaleiros precisem proteger a Deusa Athena(Saori Kido), por isso ela convoca várias garotas para serem suas futuras aprendizes.

Então já sentiram o cosmos?

_**Atenção ao aviso:**_

A fanfic _**L'futures Amazone d'or **_é da minha autoria, mas porém quem teve a idéia inicial de criar uma fic com discípulas e namoradas para os douradinhos não foi eu. E sim a Pisces Luna e como eu quero evitar brigas e desavenças eu já estou dando este aviso pra que fique bem claro. Eu também não sabia quem tinha tido essa idéia mas eu acabei descobrindo isso tarde demais. A única coisa que eu sabia é que já tinha um milhão de fanfics com esse script. Então eu espero que a Pisces Luna me perdoe por isso, não foi a minha intenção.

Atenciosamente: Aino Minako Meiou(Também posso ser chamada de Princess Sophie Neveu, mas tanto faz né... xD).

Obrigada desde já.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo VII - Confusões no shopping.**_

Após ter passado aquela confusão de as garotas "boazinhas" embebedarem o mestre do Santuário (no caso, o Shion), ainda precisariam convencer seus mestres de irem ao shopping fazer compras... Isso nada mais nada menos era simplesmente para a bendita festa e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Só que porém, desta vez quem iria lidarar o grupo era a mais encrenqueira de todas, essa era: Aino Minako. Então lá foi ela falando...

Aino Minako: - Bom, pessoal nós sabemos que hoje á noite terá uma festa de gala pela frente e então nós precisamos de roupas adequadas para essa festa...

Misa: - E... ????

Kota: - Isso mesmo, o que está pensando em fazer Aino?

Aino Minako: - Olha só deixa eu deixar uma coisa bem clara... Se eu convoquei vocês todas para essa "Assembléia" é porque coisa de extrema importância é né...

Kathy: - Isso nós já sabemos...

Nina: - Queremos saber o que você tem em mente...

Termis: - Garanto que é mais um "plano diabólico"...

Kathy: - Ei Termis... Quem deu a idéia de embebedar o Shion fui eu! E não a Aino!

Termis: - Mas ela participou!

Anni: - Nossa, vai começar tudo de novo!

Kota: - Porque será que quando é pra nós conversarmos civilizadamente, acabamos sempre "brigando"?

Lu-chan: - Porque a maioria aqui não é madura o suficiente para se portar direito... Ahuahuahuahauah.

Kao: - Olha Lu-chan... Quer uma dica sinceramente?

Lu-chan: - Que dica????

Kao: - Não coloca mais lenha na fogueira...

Tasha: - É que assim as coisas só acabam por piorar...

Nil: - Mas as vezes é interessante em deixar a Aino um pouco irritada...

Misa: - É mesmo...

Sayu: - Mas e aí, vocês vão calar a boca pra Aino falar... SIM ou NÃO????

Set: - É pessoal vamos fazer silêncio...

Bry-chan: - Já sei o que fazer, para todas fazerem silêncio...

Pritty: - Como?

Bry-chan: - Vou pegar meu apito e apitar, assim todas vão se calar...

Alee: - Bem, se isso der algum resultado eficiente...

Pritty: - Porque cada vez que a gente tenta alguma coisa nova... Parece que nunca dá certo...

Kathy: - Pelo menos aquele meu plano deu certo...

Misa: - É...

Havia muitas conversas paralelas no local e Bry-chan sabia que Aino Minako precisava prosseguir com a sua idéia, foi daí que Bry-chan pegou e apitou fazendo com que todas se calassem...

Aino Minako: - Bom, eu creio que agora eu vou conseguir falar o que eu pretendo fazer... Claro isso se vocês aceitarem a minha idéia...

Termis: - Se não for uma idéia totalmente absurda...

Set: - Até pode ser que sim...

Aino Minako: - Bom, pessoal eu pensei que como precisamos de roupas para essa festa especial, nós poderíamos convencer os nossos mestres a irem com a gente no shopping, o que vocês acham?

Alee: - E desde quando homens entendem de moda?

Lu-chan: - É mesmo, desde quando?

Anni já cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de "quem comeu e não gostou".

Pritty: - O que foi Anni?

Anni: - Adivinha, parece que todas aqui esqueceram que tem apenas um cavaleiro de ouro entre os outros que é o mais belo de todos e que por sinal é o único a entender de moda aqui.

Kao: - Eu não esqueci que tem um... Você se refere ao gostosão do Dite, nossa aquela bunda dele é tudo...

Kota: - Sim, Kao já entendemos que você é uma tarada por bundas, se dependesse de você pegaria todos se desse...

Kao: - Sim... Mas eu ainda prefiro o Dite...

Aino Minako: - Ei meninas! Retomando o assunto como a Anni disse o único cavaleiro aqui que entende de moda é o Dite, então portanto vai ser com ele que vamos falar. Aposto que ele vai adorar essa idéia de ir ao shopping, o que acham?

Kao: - Por mim está até bom demais!

Kota: - Estou dentro...

Termis: - Já que não há outra solução, eu também vou!

Anni: - Eu também...

Set: - Também vou...

Aino Minako: - Ninguém precisa mais responder nada eu sei que todas iram, não é mesmo?

Todas: - Sim!!!!

Aino Minako: - Ok, e quem vai falar com o Dite?

Anni: - Eu, afinal de contas eu sou a discípula dele!

Kao: - Ah! Eu queria falar com ele. (Já fazendo beisinho e cara de empurrada).

Anni: - Relax Kao! Você ainda vai ter muito tempo pra falar com o Dite, tem a festa de hoje á noite esqueceu é?

Kao: - Não...

Anni: - Está bem?

Kao: - Tudo bem...

Anni: - Então eu já estou indo falar com o meu mestre...

Aino Minako: - Então está bem, vamos aguardar você voltar com a resposta...

Anni: - Ok...

Anni então se retira do local e vai em direção á casa de Peixes... Seu lar também, xD!

Chegando lá avista o mestre lendo seu jornal do dia e tomando o seu café da tarde...

Anni: - Mestre...

Afrodite: - Sim...

Anni: - Será que poderia quebrar um galho pra mim e para as outras meninas também...

Afrodite: - Então eu vou lá quebrar o galho, já volto.

Afrodite já ia se levantando de sua poltrona, indo em direção de seu jardim para fazer isso...

Anni: - Onde você está indo mestre?

Afrodite: - Ué quebrar o galho pra vocês...

Anni: - Como você é engraçado mestre... Ahuahuahuahuah! Mas não é isso, eu me refiro nos acompanhar até o shoppinng, você pode?

Afrodite: - Posso sim... Eu também preciso resolver o problema da minha roupa...

Anni: - Que bom...

Afrodite: - Mas as outras não podem ir sem os seus mestres, por isso eles também devem acompanhar as outras...

Anni: - Pode deixar, os outros mestres vão acompanhar as demais ao shopping também.

Kamus já ia indo em direção da casa de Peixes para falar com Afrodite quando sem querer ouviu toda a conversa dos dois... Kamus já adentrando no recinto onde se encontrava a discípula de Afrodite e o próprio cavaleiro de Peixes...

Kamus: - Desculpa Afrodite, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir a sua conversa...

Kamus até á esse ponto parecia calmo, quando soltou um berro...

Kamus: - NÃO! No shopping não!

Kamus gritou desesperado para Afrodite... Praticamente todo o Santuário ouviu o berro de Kamus, então os demais cavaleiros foram até a casa de Peixes ver o que se sucessedia naquele exato momento, já com medo do que Kamus pudesse fazer algo, porque o francês quando era pra ficar muito bravo ah, se ficava e não tinha ninguém quem o "segurasse". O pisciano já até deu alguns passos para trás temeroso.

Afrodite: - Mas qual é o problema do shopping Kamus?

Kamus: - O problema é que com essas meninas não vai dar certo...

Afrodite: - E porque não? Elas já são bem grandinhas pra saberem o que é certo e errado...

Kamus: - Vão ser capazes de colocar o shopping de "cabeça para o ar" em outras palavras: vão criar muita confusão...

Já todas as meninas invadindo o ambiente... E olhando todos os cavaleiros com carinhas de anjinhos...

Afrodite: - Está vendo... vê se não são umas gracinhas, elas não farão nada...

Shaka se metendo na conversa...

Shaka: - Não sei não... (Esse já olhando para sua discípula, sabendo que essa era capaz de tudo).

Afrodite: - Não custa tentar!

Saga: - Bem, se estás tão ciente que não vai acontecer nada, vamos ao shopping então.

Shura: - É eu preciso ir para ver a minha roupa da festa.

Miro: - Eu quero ficar bem lindo para a festa, apesar que eu já sou lindissímo! (Este mesmo olhando fundo para Kota, essa mesma por sinal ficou um pouco corada).

Shaka: - Pensando bem, não é uma má idéia... ontem eu pedi para a minha discípula lavar o meu traje, vocês nem imaginam o estado no qual ela deixou ele...

Aioros: - Como ficou?

Shaka: - Simples... o meu traje encolheu, agora só serve para vestir em bonecos tamanho barbie...

Máscara: - Ahuahuahuahuah, essa sua discípula é show de bola! Seria mais engraçado ainda se ela te pegasse e fissese a mesma coisa que fez com o seu traje, afinal você também é uma barbie!

Shaka lançando um olhar ameaçador para o canceriano, este já não deu nem bola para o olhar do virginiano.

Mu: - Então vamos...

Hyoga: - Vamos...

Kamus: - Já que não tem outra solução né...

Todas as meninas com um sorriso estampado nos rostos... Foram mais ou menos vinte minutos do Santuário ao shopping. O pequeno ônibus estacionou e antes que todos pudessem descer Afrodite (sim, ele seria o líder daquela tropa inteira), deu um último aviso...

Afrodite: - Eu sei que todos vocês já são maiores de idade e maturos (excetos por alguns que ainda não são), então eu peço por gentileza não façam bagunças no shopping.

Todos: - Sim.

Shaka lançando um olhar praticamente ameaçador para Aino Minako e já parando no lado dela para falar com a mesma...

Shaka: - Isso serve exatamente para você senhorita!

Aino Minako mostrando a língua para Shaka... e saindo de perto dele. Shaka chegando novamente perto de Aino Minako, falou...

Shaka: - Não adianta fazer essa cara mocinha. Eu conheço muito bem você. Não se atreva a aprontar nada!

Aino Minako já não agüentando mais os sermões do virginiano exclamou...

Aino Minako: - Oras, Shaka cale-se! Não agüento mais você parece mais uma mosquinha insuportável sunindo no meu pobre ouvido! Eu já sei!

Shaka: - Acho muito bom, você saber... Estou já estou avisando que vou ficar apenas trinta minutos exatos no shopping e depois desse tempo quero você aqui nesse ônibus estamos entendidos? Não vou tolerar atrasos! Ainda mais que você é a mais bagunceira de todas... semana passada você acabou quase colocando fogo em toda a casa de Virgem...

Aino Minako: - Chega ó mala!!!!

Essa mesma já se afastando do indiano e indo para o lado das outras.

Aioria: - Shaka, você não vai comprar nada?

Shaka: - Claro que vou! Só estou dando um prévio aviso para aquela senhorita ali...

Aioria: - Calma Shaka! Aqui no shopping ela não vai se atrever a aprontar nada...

Shaka: - Assim espero...

Afrodite deixa o ônibus juntamente com os cavaleiros (digamos... mais sérios). Os Cavaleiros e suas discípulas finalmente se levantam dos bancos e seguem para dentro do shopping. É claro que não era muito comum um batalhão inteiro de gente ficar andando por ali todos juntos, por isso resolverem se dividirem em pequenos grupos. (Apesar que isso não deu muito certo, logo já iam se perdendo um dos outros). Na verdade tinha alguns que não estavam nem aí para isso, mas como Afrodite resolveu assumir a tropa não parava de repetir isso na cabeça deles e tinham que obedecê-lo. Em público deviam ser mais discretos. O shopping da Grécia era muito bonito, diferente de qualquer outro lugar. Tinha quatro andares e naquele dia em especial estava lotado. Muitas pessoas alegres, de diferentes tipos, diferentes roupas, cor de cabelos, era mesmo um lugar muito descontraído. Conversavam, riam, algumas crianças corriam. Dakota Itsune puxou seu mestre-Mu para irem a praça de alimentação porque tinham esquecido de comer desde que acordaram.

Kota: - Vamos senhor carneiro, vamos!

Mu: - Calma aí mocinha... Sem escândalos!

E lá se foram os dois, e esqueceram-se dos outros... (Dava-se para perceber que ia começar a confusão de vez).

Já Sam e Máscara foram nas demais lojas de roupas, só que porém era um problema para Máscara... ele se sentia mal tendo que ser puxado pelo braço e sendo obrigado por sua discípula a entrar no local (em lojas de roupas femininas). Apesar de o canceriano já ter notado que tinha algumas mulheres olhando com aquele olhar de malícia para ele.

Sam: - Vamos mestre!!!!

Máscara: - Não, eu não entendo desse tipo de assunto, eu previro aguardar do lado de fora!

Sam: - Nada disso! Você vai entrar e me ajudar a escolher!

Máscara pensando: - O que eu fiz para merecer isso meu Zeus? De fato hoje não é o meu dia de sorte.

Já na outra parte do shopping...

Já se podia ver um grupo de quatro pessoas... e para variar duas meninas puxando os seus mestres para uma loja de roupa femininas também, estas meninas eram: Set junto de Aldebaran e Misa junto de Miro.

Já mais para diante...

Kamus e Shaka acabaram concordando com a idéia da duas malucas de: Aino Minako e Pritty Nanda (apesar que Shaka precisava muito ver seu traje e Kamus também... mas daí pensaram: - Que mal há em ver um filme com elas? Depois a gente procura). Tinham meia hora pela frente, tempo suficiente para fazerem o que quisessem. Chegaram na bilheteria e Kamus falou com a moça.

Kamus: - Quatro ingressos.

Moça: - Para qual filme senhor?

Kamus: - Qualquer um.

Moça: - Esse filme não está passando nos cinemas senhor, por favor escolha outro. Está passando o filme!

Kamus: - Qualquer filme! Não importa!

Moça: - Qualquer filme também não tem!

Kamus: - Por acaso eu estou falando grego! Qualquer porcaria de filme está bom para ASSISTIRMOS ENTENDEU?!!!! Ou eu preciso desenhar?

Shaka nunca tinha visto o colega assim, falando daquele jeito com uma dama, mas compreendeu que a moça no máximo era uma anta burra que não entendia nada. A moça vendo a impaciência de Kamus entregou logo para eles os quatro bilhetes. Kamus pegou rapidamente e puxou todos, já entrando pelo corredor e chegando dentro da sala. Sentaram na ultima fileira, no ultimo banco encostado na parede. O cinema não estava tão cheio, pelo menos ali pelo fundo não tinha ninguém. Esperaram o filme começar para que as luzes fossem apagadas. Assim que o filme estava prestes a começar Aino Minako já começara a pedir um balde cheio de pipocas de manteiga e refrigerante para Shaka, o virginiano não teve outra alternativa a não ser sair do cinema atendendo o pedido da discípula teimosa. O pior quando ele adentrou novamente dentro da sala de cinema e não podera enxergar nada porque as luzes foram apagadas, no fim ele caiu se esborrachando todo no chão... Mas finalmente conseguiu depois achar o lugar onde os outros três estavam sentados, Shaka sentou-se no lado de Aino Minako e no outro lado havia Kamus e Pritty Nanda sentados. A pipoca e o refrigerante foram para o espaço com o tombo que Shaka havia levado. O filme era de terror e já começaria as partes de terror do filme, quando de repente Aino Minako começa a se debater de medo e sem querer puxou pelo colarinho do virginiano e assim acabou por rasgar uma parte da sua túnica amarela na qual ele estava usando, fazendo os outros pensar que tinha sido Kamus que poderia ter cometido a indescência... (Porém as pessoas demoraram a notar que tinha um homem praticamente pelado). Sendo assim Shaka se viu numa situação um dando conturbada, ficando praticamente sem ação e quase pelado.

Shaka falando baixo: - Olha o que você fez sua pirralha!

Aino Minako: - Não me chame de pirralha! Seu paspalho!

Shaka: - Ora sua! Não me chame de paspalho!!!!

Foi quando uma outra garota avistou e começou a gritar...

Garota: - SOCORRO!!! HOMEM PELADO Á VISTA!!!! TEM DOIS HOMENS SE PELANDO!!!!

Kamus olhou para Shaka. E Shaka olhou para Kamus, os dois apenas querendo dizer: A culpa não é minha e sim dela! Kamus pegou e gritou com a garota...

Kamus: - Cai fora daqui sua pirralha nojenta!

Garota - Socorro!!!!

Pritty: - Você é mal mestre!

Kamus: - Eu sei!

A garota saiu para fora da sala de cinema e foi rapidamente chamar os seguranças. Assim os seguranças chegaram e falaram...

Seguranças: - Vocês dois parados aí. Estão presos por fazer strip-teaser em lugares públicos e levantarem a voz para uma indefesa senhorita!

Kamus: - O QUE? Eu não fiz nada! Quem deve ser prendido é esse aí, por estar quase pelado dentro do cinema.

Shaka: - Ei eu posso explicar, foi essa moça aqui!

Aino Minako já se divertindo com a situação constrangedora dos dois...

Seguranças: - Essa menina não tem nada haver com isso... não é mesmo menina?

Aino Minako: - Eu? Não! Nem conheço esses dois!

Seguranças: - Vocês estão presos!

Os policias puxaram os dois e os escoltaram para fora do cinema. Foram encaminhados para a diretoria do shopping até a chegada do carro da polícia que os levariam para a delegacia onde deveriam responder por acusações que a garota fez. Já Aino Minako e Pritty Nanda saíram do cinema já rindo á beça da situação de seus mestre, mas como sempre a culpa era de Aino Minako. Então foram ver seus vestidos para a festa.

_**NOTA: Aino Minako é tão esperta que ainda, conseguiu pegar todo o dinheiro dos dois.**_

Como ainda tinham muito tempo de sobra Shura e Kao foram se divertir um pouco, pareciam mais pai e filha, apesar de ser ao contrário... Ou seja mestre e discípula.

Kao: - Vamos mestre Shura!

Shura: - Está bem!

Shura estava com as luvas de boxe na mão em cima daquela máquina que media a força do soco de quem jogava. Todos olhavam esperando para ver quantos pontos ele faria, fora as moças que não paravam de babar para cima dele. Shura se preparou.

Kao: - Espera mestre! Não vai com muita força se não...

Shura: - Lá vai!

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio soca tão forte que a máquina quebra por inteira voando pedaços para todos os lados. Voaram partes da máquina na caixa de energia do lugar e tudo ficou sem energia, desligando todas as máquinas que as pessoas jogavam. Só podiam escutar pequenos curtos circuitos vindo do que era a máquina de socos. As pessoas tiram as mãos da cabeça, pois haviam se protegido dos pedaços da máquina e não acreditam em como ele havia conseguido fazer aquilo.

Kao : - Mestre, eu tentei te avisar.

Shura: - Esqueci desse detalhe Kao.

Gerente: - QUEM FEZ ISSO AQUI???!

Shura: - Fui eu senhor, me desculpe...

Kao subiu com Shura para o segundo andar...

Gerente: - Eu não sei como você pode ser tão forte, mas espero que tenha uma boa grana para pagar por tudo que quebrou aqui. Principalmente a máquina de soco que custa muito caro.

Shura olha para Kao. Não tinham outra escolha.

Shura: - Bom, pode colocar na conta da Fundação Kido...

Gerente: - Então vocês são cavaleiros... Só podia ser. Pode ficar tranqüilo que vou mandar a conta para a fundação, agora saiam daqui e não voltem tão cedo.

Shura: - É... Eu sou Cavaleiro! Mas ela não! Ela é a minha discípula!

Eles olharam para o andar de baixo e viram a confusão que deixaram lá. Riram.

Kao: - Mestre Shura! Só você mesmo! Se a Saori descobrir isso vai falar tanto no seu ouvido que você vai querer com toda certeza abandonar o cargo de cavaleiro e guardião da deusa Athena.

Shura: - Hahaha! Eu sei Kao. Espero que ela não descubra! Mas também não tem muito o que me importar, a Saori está viajando.

Então Kao e Shura saíram do local e seguiram para as lojas.

Bry-chan e Shiryu estavam sentados numa mesa mais afastada, dentro de uma pizzaria. Conversavam alegremente sobre vários assuntos enquanto comiam a pizza. Bry-chan estava percebendo que tinha várias mulheres olhando para o seu mestre que estava sentado com ela na mesa. As mulheres olhavam insistentemente para Shiryu enquanto colocavam a língua para fora, pegando uma fatia do queijo derretido que caía da pizza, bem provocativo. Foi então que Shiryu perguntou para sua discípula o porque que ela teria parado a conversa com ele...

Bry-chan: - Nada não.

Várias mulheres percebendo que não conseguiram nada com isso levantaram da mesa e caminharam até eles. Bry-chan e Shiryu olharam, vendo-as sentarem cada uma de um lado. E tinha espaço o suficiente para várias mulheres.

Dinna: - E então? Qual é o seu nome gostosão? - Perguntou a loira.

Dinna: - Que folga é essa heim garoto? - Shiryu chegou para o lado.

Dinna: - Calma! Não precisa ficar bravo. Meu nome é Dinna e o dela é Kristiane. E das demais meninas é: Paula, Adriana, Fernanda e Raquel.

Bry-chan: - Não me lembro de ter perguntando o nome de vocês. Agora com licença. Estamos ocupados.

Bry-chan apontou para elas saírem dali logo.

Kristiane: - Seu nome deve ser muito bonito... assim como você. Não vai me dizer como se chama?

Dinna: - HEY!

Shiryu ia se levantar quando Dinna o segura pelos ombros e o faz sentar de novo colocando sua mão entre as pernas do Cavaleiro de Dragão, apertando-o sob as calças.

Bry-cha: - Quem vocês acha que são suas mocréias?! Soltem já o meu mestre!!!

Shiryu porém conseguiu se soltar das demais mulheres, pegou a discípula pelo braço e foi embora da Pizzaria, com medo que a sua discípula pudesse aprontar coisa pior do que ficar gritando com as outras mulheres, então Shiryu combinou de ir numa loja de roupas masculinas em quanto Bry-chan ia em uma lojas de roupas femininas. E foi lá que Bry-chan encontrou Aino Minako e Pritty Nanda.

Antes de irem á procura de roupas de festa Saga convidou sua discípula Termis para irem a uma loja muito chique de vinhos e licores. Lá estavam os dois na loja muito chique de vinhos e licores. Saga adora essas coisas, mesmo sabendo que a deusa Athena não permitia bebedeira no Santuário. (Sim, essa era mais uma regra imposta pela deusa). Mas isso tudo era simplesmente por culpa do Ikki. Aquele bêbado. Saga teve que ficar um ano em treinamento duro para pedir desculpas a deusa.

Atendente: - O que o senhor deseja?

Saga: - Me mostre o seu vinho mais caro. - E sorriu.

Afrodite já tinha deixado bem claro que eles poderiam gastar o que quisessem usando a conta da Fundação... Mas sendo que não poderiam gastar com bobagens.

_**NOTA: A Saori não sabe de nada, depois o Afrodite dará um jeito de explicar para a ela.**_

Saga pensando: - "Vinho é para uso próprio oras"!

Kanon estava que nem burro de carga, carregando várias sacolas de lojas chiques que sua discípula Nil fez questão de entrar em cada lojinha que via pela frente. Kanon então acabou passando com a sua discípula em frente a loja e viu Saga. E resolveu ir encher o saco do irmão que dizia que não bebia.

Kanon: - Nil eu vou falar com o Saga. Dessa vez ele não escapa.

Nil: - Tudo bem... só um detalhe e as minhas sacolas quem vai carregar????

Kanon: - Tudo bem, deixa que eu carrego, tome... Eu estou te dando esse dinheiro para você ir comprar alguma coisa para comer...

Nil: - Obrigada mestre, estou indo então... Até daqui á pouco!

Kanon: - Até...

_**NOTA: Kanon também já havia comprado seu traje de gala.**_

Kanon entrou na loja silenciosamente e chegando por trás de Saga, gritou no seu ouvido assustando-o. Saga deu um pulo e segurou as bebidas que quase derrubou que estavam na prateleira ao seu lado.

Saga: - KANON! NÃO FAÇA ISSO PELOS DEUSES!

Kanon: - Te peguei Saga! O que me diz agora?

Saga: - O que?

Kanon: - Vai falar que você não bebe é?!

Saga: - Kanon vê se não amola! Ah, não vou começar a discutir isso de novo.

Kanon: - Nem precisa mais. Está provado agora. Se quiser eu te posso te recomendar algumas.

Saga: - Por que você não vai encher a paciência do Ikki? Esse sim! Ama bebidas alcóolicas!

Kanon: - Como se você não adorasse também... se não adorasse isso, não estaria aí vendo!

Saga: - Ai meu Zeus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso... Um irmão que não me dá um minuto de paz!

O atendente que escutava a conversa dos dois não pode deixar de notar que aquele homem que acabara de chegar é chegado em encrencas. Já o outro não.

Atendente: - Com licença senhores. Os vinhos mais caros se encontram na outra parte da loja.

Podem entrar aqui, por favor.

O rapaz elegante mostrou o caminho para eles e chegaram numa adega cheia de vinhos. Era muito chique o local, parecia ser especialmente feita para pessoas milionárias, por isso não precisava ficar a mostra na loja. Havia pequenas mesas de vidro onde poderiam degustar os vinhos antes de comprarem.

Atendente: - Vou lhe mostrar o vinho mais caro

Kanon e Saga sentaram-se e esperaram o homem voltar. Assim que ele voltou, colocou um pouco do vinho nas taças...

Saga: - Ah eu não bebo...

Kanon: - Saga! Não adianta disfarçar! Bebe isso logo de uma vez!

Saga ficou vermelho de raiva. Era verdade, ele não bebia muito. Mas aquele vinho parecia ser tão saboroso!

Saga: - Está bem. Mas só esse.

E beberam. Adoraram o vinho, mas acharam fraco demais. Era um presente para o Ikki e aquela ave louca não gostava de nada fraco.

Kanon: - Pega um mais forte.

O atendente saiu sorrindo. Voltou com outro vinho. Beberam.

Kanon: - Esse está mais fraco ainda!

Atendente: - Desculpe senhores, acho que me confundi.

Voltou com outro vinho... Que por sinal também era fraco.

Kanon: - Olha, já é o terceiro que bebemos. Traga uma coisa forte para cá logo!

Termis vendo que o objetivo do irmão de seu mestre era embebedá-lo, deu um jeito de tirar Saga logo dali e avisar Nil o que Kanon estava aprontando.

Termis: - Mestre! Chega de vinhos, vamos andando logo!

Termis rapidamente puxou seu mestre pelo braço o levando embora, até que encontraram Nil pelo caminho e á avisaram do que estava se passando com Kanon. Nil correu para o local onde seu mestre estava e já o socorreu rapidamente, com medo que seu mestre fissese uma loucura maior ainda. Já Anni e Afrodite e mais Sayu e Dohko estavam indo de loja em loja, mas por sinal não foi uma boa idéia levar Afrodite junto, pois este sim apesar de ser o guia de uma tropa inteira que havia se perdido e tal, estava metendo praticamente Dohko em uma fria, lhe escolhendo camisas da cor rosa.

Dohko: - Eu não vou levar isso! Isso é coisa de gay!

Afrodite: - Alto lar! Eu não sou gay!

Dohko: - Mas é o que está parecendo, se quiser use você essas camisas de cores ridículas!

As duas discípulas já percebendo que isso ia terminar em briga, convenceram os seus mestres a cada um comprar o que quiser, sem ficar se metendo. E foi isso que aconteceu, depois de sairem carregados com várias sacolas, chegou a vez de Anni e Sayu verem roupas, foi uma correria para quase todos os cantos do shopping inteiro, até acharem alguma coisa que agradasse as duas, finalmente com as coisas compradas. Foram até o ponto de encontro, onde todos deviam se encontrar para assim poderem ir embora depois. Com Aioros e sua discípula Lu-chan as coisas foram totalmente agradáveis, acompanhados de Aioria e Kathy, Shun e Tasha e para finalizar: Ikki e Alee, Nina.

_**NOTA: A Nina estava sem o seu mestre, porque o mesmo estava sedado de conhaque no Santuário. Mas Shion tinha sim, já o seu traje de gala.**_

Aioros: - Nina?

Nina: - O que foi senhor?

Aioros: - Não precisa me chamar de senhor eu não sou tão velho assim...

Nina: - Ah, me desculpa. (Gota).

Aioros: - Tudo bem, mas vem cá? O que houve com o seu mestre? Você não deveria estar acompanhada dele?

Nina já ficando um pouco nervosa, sem saber o que responder direito, apenas disse...

Nina: - Meu mestre Shion disse, que hoje ele não poderia ir ao shopping porque ele tinha coisas muito importantes á fazer lá no Santuário.

Aioros já á encarando com aquele olhar de uma certa desconfiança, apenas disse também...

Aioros: - Ah bom, então tá ok.

Alee: - Creio que podemos ir embora não é gente, os outros já devem estar nos esperando.

Todos ali presentes: - Pode ser...

Então seguiram para o ponto de encontro onde Afrodite havia combinado. Todos estavam ali, menos Kamus e Shaka.

Afrodite: - Onde estão Kamus e Shaka? (Perguntando para todos com uma cara de aflição).

Todos: - Não sabemos.

Afrodite fitando Aino Minako e Pritty Nanda com uma cara de quem quer dizer que já está á ponto de explodir de raiva, apenas chegou até elas e perguntou as duas...

Afrodite: - Onde estão seus mestres, me respondam ou vai ser muito pior para vocês duas!

Aino Minako vendo que já não tinha muito jeito acabou falando a verdade. Foram todos á delegacia, lá as duas foram obrigadas a falar ao delegado o fato ocorrido. Então o cavaleiro de Aquário e Virgem foram soltos. Assim todos retornaram ao Santuário, cheios de sacolas. Cada um foi para sua casa, só mesmo para tomar banho, se arrumar e esperar a hora da tão esperada festa.

_**NOTA: Aino Minako e Pritty Nanda como eu havia dito haviam comprado suas roupas, elas também fizeram o favor para seus mestres de comprarem os trajes de gala deles. Só que porém os trajes são das cores mais ridículas possíveis. Isso no próximo capítulo vai dar o que falar e ao mesmo tempo rir muito... Talvez.**_

_**Capítulo VII terminado.**_

_**CONTINUA...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **_ Eu peço desculpas á todos que leram o antigo capítulo (sete), que por sinal ficou uma droga! Então eu tive que deletar o capítulo sete e tentar fazer um novo capítulo (sete). Eu acho que deste aqui você vão gostar, assim eu espero. Se eu esqueci ou errei alguma coisa, por gentileza me comuniquem imediatamente!

Respondendo as seguintes reviews do pessoalzito que mandou pra mim:

**-Lune Kuruta: **

Realmente as aulas que teremos, infelizmente será aquelas aulas totalmente entediantes. E Filosofia terá sim! Que por sinal é a minha matéria predileta... xDDDD! Terá a aula de Astronomia, essa sim será de noite. Mas é apenas essa aula que será de noite, porque o resto, vixi... Será tudo de manhã! Ninguém merece né. ¬¬ Mas não será os cavaleiros de ouro, bronze e os marinas que vão dar as aulas pra nós, eu ainda não sei direito. Mas logo em breve terá a resposta no capítulo mais adiante. Pelo que tudo indica você ficou chateada de eu ter colocado que a senhorita Kota roubou a grana do cavaleiro de Áries, eu peço desculpa á todas! Eu só queria mesmo fazer a história ficar um pouco divertida, mas acho que eu não consegui isso infelizmente. Então eu acabei por apagar o antigo capítulo (sete) e fazer um novo. Eu espero que deste você tenha gostado. Continua acompanhando a fic, viu? Big kisses.

**-Kao-chan: **

Desculpa se eu coloquei a Kao vermelha na fic. Realmente nessa eu vacilei, prometo melhorar! Pode deixar que eu vou escolher bem o que vai trazer o Dite para você! Big kisses.

**-Joannah: **

Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Continua acompanhando a fic ok? Big kisses.

**-Bryanna Fire's Amamiya: **

O Shiryu pode ser seu mestre sim! E logo o capítulo que todas estão esperando anciosas... A FESTA! Big kisses.

**-Dri Lioncourt: **

Seja muito bem-vinda na fic! Pode ficar com o Ikki como mestre e com o Dohko como namorado. E pode deixar que o Dohko sempre estará na forma jovem, nunca naquela outra forma. Acompanha a fic sempre, sim? Big kisses.

**-Nina Schneizler: **

Eu fico muito feliz que esteja amando a minha fic, saiba que eu só faço o melhor para agradar todo mundo e pelo visto eu acho que eu estou conseguindo. Essa é a minha primeira fic de fichas... xD! Continua acompanhando a fic, sim? Big kisses.

-**Hikarychan: **

Essa meninas são terríveis mesmo! Imagina o que elas não vão aprontar na festa? Muitas e boas... (Risos). Não deixa de acompanhar a fic, em breve mais confusão e logo terá os romances! Big kisses.

**-Larry A. K. McDowell: **

Me desculpa se eu tive que fazer um novo capítulo (sete), e não precisa agradecer, adorei a sua idéia de chamar o Mu de Senhor Carneiro, ficou super! Até o próximo capítulo da fic com novas emoções... (Risos). Big kisses.

**Demais reviews respondidas.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainda tem um cavaleiro de bronze que está desocupado como mestre que é: **Seiya.** E na lista do amour os que ainda estão disponíveis para um relacionamento amoroso são eles: **Aldebaran, Shiryu e **os **MARINAS **que estão dentro da fic e terão também que ter discípulas e namoradas. então peguem... por gentileza pessoal! Se não pegarem os **MARINAS **eu terei que ser obrigada a tirá-los da fanfic. Podem dizer também como querem que sejam as suas primeiras cenas de amor com os determinados cavaleiros que serão seus futuros namorados. _**OBSERVAÇÃO: o Marina Sorento de Sirene já está ocupado como futuro namorado da Angel Vv. O Seiya é exclusivamente da Deusa Athena... eu odeio os dois. Então portanto eles se merecem! Ò.Ó**_

Continuem acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews com suas devidas fichas, comentários sobre a fic, sugestões e críticas construtivas tudo isso será muito bem-vindo!

Isso é tudo por enquanto pessoal!

Um grande beijo carinhoso á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.


End file.
